The Beauty And The Tragedy
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: High school AU; He had no business with a lovely girl like her; she was too beautiful for him. But that didn't stop Yusei from falling head over heals. Now that it is senior year, who will find love?
1. First Glimpse Of Heaven

**Time for my next Faithshipping project: high school. XD**

**Yes, it's another drabble fic… but please enjoy it! For Yusei's sake ;) LOL!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**Written: January 28****th**** 2013  
Published: January 28****th**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #1 First Glimpse Of Heaven**

He had the same crush on that girl since kindergarten.

Yusei couldn't help it; she was that lovable…

With gorgeous magenta hair, perfect marble complexion, lovely pink bow-shaped lips and eyes that are smoother than chocolate, Akiza Izinski was an angel…

But Yusei knew that she was too good for him; even though she was smart, kind and funny, she was also popular. She was one of those girls that didn't give a guy like Yusei the time of day.

Yet that didn't stop Yusei from developing his feelings for her though…

"Yusei, earth to Yusei," Yusei's best friend, Crow, called out to him while poking him in the shoulder.

Yusei shook his head of every thought: if Crow found out that he was thinking about Akiza again, he would never hear the end of it. "What is it?" Yusei's azure eyes shone with curiosity, noting the blank expression on Crow's face.

"It's her, Yusei. She's coming right this way," Crow's dark eyes shone with excitement, like he was a first grader all over again…

Yusei pursed his lips; like Yusei himself, Crow also had a little thing for Akiza, but his feelings of intent were far different than Yusei's feelings.

Yusei turned around to see Akiza's beautiful almond eyes gaze into his own, even if it was for a moment.

She gave him a small smile, before walking down the hallway to meet up with her friends. She looked so beautiful in those skin-tight jeans and that rosy-red blouse…and the way that she smiles… and the sparkle in her eyes.

Yusei wasn't even aware that he was blushing… And he was not even aware that his heart sped up either.

"I told you that she's hot, dude." Over the summer Crow had a tendency to do that.

Fortunately, the bell rang – signaling the start of first period. Luckily, Yusei didn't have to endure the same class as Crow, who would most likely speak horrendous things about Akiza… It was at that moment when Yusei realized that Crow was about to spend senior year as a pervert.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei is being considerate for your sake, Crow; otherwise, he'd punch you for saying stuff like that about Akiza. **

**Next chapter: Akiza's POV! :D**

**So tell me… what do you think about this so far?**


	2. All I Need

**Written: January 29****th**** 2013**

**Published: January 29****th**** 2013**

**Theme: General**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #2 All I Need**

High school. Some say it's their worst nightmare, some say it's the best thing that ever happened to them. Of course the latter only say that because they met their soul mates, but they don't even realize that those guys may as well end up breaking their hearts on the first date.

Over all, high school was indeed a nightmare for most.

But to Akiza, it was the only place where she truly felt safe; not to say she hated her home life, but since her parents had continuously left her alone for business trips, being alone was only one part of her personality.

Akiza had always been afraid of being alone…

"Hey Akiza, why do you look so down? It's senior year!" Akiza blinked, somewhat surprised, as her best friend Carly enveloped her in a hug.

Akiza tried to give her friend a smile, but she couldn't hide her true emotions for very long.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you have no idea what to do after high school," Carly pulled back to see her friend's blank expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Akiza tried to explain her home situation to Carly multiple times, but she always held back. Even though Carly was sweet, kind and understanding, Akiza couldn't help but hide a few secrets from her. There was one of them that she couldn't bear to talk about out loud…

"Your parents left again, didn't they?"

Akiza didn't have to nod her head, before she was pulled in for another hug: though this one was more comforting.

The one thing that Akiza told Carly was the fact that her parents were on continuous business trips.

"You poor thing! Why don't you come and stay with me?"

"No, no. It's fine. I wouldn't want to impose." Like Akiza, Carly's parents are rarely home, but they were doctors: it was perfectly normal for them to work super late and hardly come back at all.

"Well, if you're sure… Anyways, I have to go, Akiza. My boss would kill me if I was late," Carly rolled her azure eyes in disbelief.

"Have fun at your newspaper meeting!" Carly was an excellent writer and it would come as of no shock that she was the school's reporter.

The two girls kissed each other's cheeks as their annual farewell as Carly ran down the hallway.

Akiza sighed, realizing that she was alone…

Even though she was one of the most popular girls in school, she couldn't help but feel that she was alone… that she had no friends to talk to and no boys to crush on. The latter was the least important thing Akiza had to worry about; the most important thing in her mind was to have actual friends (apart from Carly).

She was the role model for the school, but Akiza felt like that was all people would remember her as. She would have gone into extracurricular activities like she had last year, but an unfortunate accident had stopped her from thinking that she could…

What did she need?

Akiza sighed heavily, as she walked down the opposite end of the hallway. First class didn't start for another ten minutes, at least, so she could take her time.

All of a sudden, she heard a whisper, coming straight up ahead.

Akiza glanced up to see the most… beautiful cobalt eyes she had ever seen in her life; she gave the boy a small smile, as she continued to gaze unto this one guy… who looked oddly familiar. He had bronze skin that brought out the onyx in his dark, raven hair that seemed to defy gravity (as it was spiked up in the upward direction). To be honest, Akiza thought that he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid her eyes on.

She turned away, not wanting to be reprimanded for staring.

And for some reason… this guy seemed to make her heart bounce against her chest and he seemed to make her smile. She tucked a stray hair of magenta behind her ear, before moving forward.

Maybe senior year would turn out to be great…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, Akiza, you are so crushing on this guy already! XD And you SHOULD know who he is!**

**Thank you goes out to…**

**SamSam92**: I love you right now for reviewing this story! :D But will you be the first to review this chapter? XD LOL.

**You say fudo**: Aww, you are so cute! Thank you very much for your review!

**Dreamin'Pop**: I love high school AU's TOO! :D So much drama, so much romance, and so many friendships. LOL.


	3. Body Language Says It All

**Written: January 30****th**** 2013  
Published: January 30****th**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T  
**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #3 Body Language Says It All**

It wasn't every day when a gorgeous girl, such as Akiza Izinski, made her appearance twice in the same day. Maybe it was the Gods who decided to let the poor people in the hierarchy know their true leader… but it wasn't like the boys in the classroom would complain.

Yusei's heartbeat practically stopped, as he watched the girl of his dreams enter the room, with a cheerful look on her face… As long as she was happy, Yusei was happy too, he realized.

He couldn't stop staring at her as she went to take a seat (well, what do you know) in a desk that was across from his own. All she had to do was turn her head, and she'd see him…

Yusei's blush didn't leave his cheeks, as his cobalt eyes studied Akiza's features. He couldn't help it: he was attracted to her in every way…

Much to his surprise, she did turn to look at him; her almond eyes were expressive and filled with curiosity, her lips were pursed slightly and she tucked a stray magenta hair behind her ear.

It was as though she recognized him, as her lips then turned into a light-hearted smile. She then laid her cheek unto her palm, leaning slightly forward, as though she were interested in what Yusei was trying to tell her.

Honestly though, Yusei couldn't conjure up any sort of conversation at this point; because he didn't think it would actually happen.

He was seventeen years old and he didn't have the nerve to talk to a pretty lady?

"Hey," Akiza spoke – she was the first one to break the silence.

Yusei blinked a couple of times before he realized that her angelic voice was talking to him… "H-hey," He replied, trying to sound confident.

"I feel like I've seen you before, but I can't put my foot on it," Akiza stated, without taking her adorable eyes away from Yusei's.

"That's okay. I don't particularly stand out." Yusei knew he shouldn't expect Akiza to remember who he was… he shouldn't expect her to remember their days in kindergarten…

"Then I guess we'll have time to make up for that," Akiza chuckled, as she brushed her long hair to the back.

Before Yusei could muster up a reply, Crow – who sat in front of Akiza, naturally – turned around to give Akiza one of his flirtatious expressions. Yusei could only hope that Crow wouldn't make a fool of himself…

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. I'm Crow," Crow, ever so confident, introduced himself with a large grin.

"Oh, hi," Akiza greeted warmly.

"I see you have met my homeboy, Yusei," Crow stated.

Yusei felt as though all joy had been cut off. He gave his friend a long stare, but Crow did not look his way once. Since when did he use the word 'homeboy'?

"Yeah, he's pretty nice," Akiza gazed into Yusei's eyes, before looking back into Crow's.

Yusei's heart was fluttering. So much for playing it cool…

"Anyways, what classes do you have? Maybe we have the same ones."

Leave it to Crow to say something like that without sounding tremendously creepy…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I forgot to mention these drabbles will vary in length! I hope you guys enjoy this one! :D**

**The Man with Imagination**: Better call the hotline: 1-800-786-YUSEI! LOL. And maybe Akiza will help Yusei with his self esteem too! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**You say fudo**: Aww, thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it!

**SamSam92**: As long as she doesn't get the perverted attention of Crow… actually, she already has. 0_0 She will make more friends, I guarantee you that. XD

**Lonelyrosie78**: YAAAAAY! It's so great to hear from you once again! I think Akiza's going to think that's cute too. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamin'Pop**: It's going to turn out to be more than just a cute crush… :) Eventually, that is. XD


	4. Just Another Senior Boy

**Written: January 31****st**** 2013**

**Published: January 31****st**** 2013**

**Theme: General**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #4: Just Another Senior Boy**

"So do you want to go out sometime?"

Akiza only met this guy and it seemed like he had romantic intentions. As much as she would like to go on an actual date, she knew fully well that this guy wasn't right for her.

So how could she reject him? She didn't want to be straight-up mean…

Akiza chuckled sheepishly, before replying in a sweet tone, "I'm flattered, but I think it's best you find a girl that will suit your own needs."

Crow, however, didn't seem to get the message straight away. "Okay, maybe you're not ready for the Crow-meister yet. I'll be back."

Akiza should have told him that he was only setting himself up for heartbreak… but really, she couldn't please anyone, now, could she?

"Crow's kind of like that with everybody. If anything, he'll probably scope out another girl," Yusei sauntered up to Akiza, who stood alone in the hallway.

"I take it he never had serious relationships?" Akiza raised an eyebrow, skeptic.

"I think he had a couple, but he got his heart broken both of those times."

Akiza bit her lip, feeling sympathetic for Crow; she couldn't imagine being through that kind of pain…

"Have you?" Akiza asked, then guilt subconsciously took over her mind; who was she to ask him a question like that? He'd probably look at her something was wrong with her. Something to that effect…

That was a REAL conversation starter right there, Akiza noted sarcastically. She wasn't exactly the best of making new friends.

"No," Yusei replied slowly. "I've never had much time for girls."

"So what do you have time for?"

"I… actually try to fix up my duel runner."

"Seriously? That is so cool," Akiza's eyes lit up with excitement; she had always wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle while playing card games. But she never had the time of day to explain it to her parents.

Yusei gave her a smile, as though he were pleased that she thought so. Akiza, since she couldn't explain it, felt her heart skip a beat. Not that she mattered right this instant…

"If you want, I can take you for a ride sometime," Yusei blurted, before Akiza noticed that his bronze cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink. "Just as friends, of course." His cheeks burned darker into scarlet.

"I'd like that." Then Akiza took a look of her watch, noting that it was ten fifteen. Five more minutes until second period…

"Well, I'd love to talk to you more, Yusei, but class starts in five minutes."

"What do you have?"

"Chemistry."

"I'll walk you," Yusei offered.

Akiza gazed into his cobalt eyes, curious… Her heartbeat then pounded against her chest and her stomach started to flutter with butterflies. This was the first time any guy had offered to do something sweet like that…

"If you don't mind, please do," Akiza replied, grinning; she was smiling like she had hit the jackpot, but in truth, it was a lot more than that.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Guest**: I'm sorry – I guess perverted is the wrong word to use… :P But you are right about the hilarious part! XD

**The Man with Imagination**: Crow is such a cockblock, isn't he? JK! Crow's just too cute… Thanks for reviewing!

**You say fudo**: 99% of me want to ignore that comment, but the 1% of me wants to mention that comment.

**SamSam92**: He can try to win her all he wants, but he won't prevail (Crow will find someone else eventually…)! But at least Akiza has a new friend. Right? Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Talk About Denial

**Written: February 1****st**** 2013  
Published: February 1****st**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rating: T  
**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #5 Talk About Denial**

It was the end of the school day; most of the students should be happy that they were free from the excruciating amount of homework, the horrible cafeteria food and catching up with friends who did end up in the same classes as them.

But to Yusei Fudo, he was looking forward to the next day… because he so happened to have Akiza in his classes.

Just thinking about his crush made his heart pound quicker than it should have.

To be honest, Yusei didn't know if this crush would work out or not; after all, Akiza was the only one who he held romantic feelings toward. Any other girl he had only considered a friend. No one else had managed to capture his heart. Akiza had managed to do so for the past twelve years and she didn't even know it. Not that Yusei would force her to recognize that. He was content with being friends with her for the moment.

Yusei sighed, as he continued to walk home… And by home, he truly meant a safe haven of which he resided with his guardian, Martha. She was the only family he had…

Yusei knew nothing about his parents, or whether if he had any siblings. All he had been told was that he had been given up, but Yusei had always known that he was never wanted. It was like he built his own self-prophecy that no one would ever come to love him.

He never once believed that, as he made friends at school; although some of them did some questionable things. Nothing too horrible (and by that, they did nothing illegal), he supposed.

"Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei turned around to see two of his best friends; Crow grinning like he was always happy to see his best mate and Jack merely pressed his lips together in a straight line.

Crow was the dependable friend: if you needed advice, he'd give you serious answers. If you needed cheering up, he'd be there with a joke. But you've already known that he had a tendency to ask any girl out that were under his list of expectations (in terms of the type of girl he wanted). And you certainly know that he had his heart broken twice. All in all, Crow was fun to hang out with.

Then there was Jack; to be perfectly honest, he was a narcissist. Not only that, but he was also one of those guys that would knock some sense into you if you were in a depressed state. He was one of those guys that held his head up high – never giving a damn about what other people thought of him. Then there was the fact that he had his own fan club; whether he knew it or not (seeing that he didn't acknowledge them in the past), no one knew.

"Hey guys," Yusei greeted back. "What's up?"

"Just that I miss my sweet Akiza already," Crow sighed in a melancholy tone. "But, I will try and find someone else who appreciate my sweet moves." In other words, he had already given up on Akiza. And it was on day one of school, no less.

Jack snorted, as he crossed his arms – his usual stance. "No girl in their right mind would even think about going out with you."

Yusei sighed; he also forgot to mention that Jack was cold, most of the time. In Crow's opinion (of which he had told Yusei last period), Jack was in desperate need of a girlfriend. Yusei actually found himself agreeing with Crow.

"And you think you have what it takes to scope out more girls than me?" Crow retorted, narrowing his eyes. "You are so full of it, Jack."

"Yes, well, as far as I know, I hadn't been rejected. It's the first day of school and already YOU have been dumped by this Izinski girl."

Crow and Jack hardly ever got along… it was always up to Yusei to be the peacemaker. But there were some times when their arguments were slightly amusing. The point was, Jack tended to be the instigator of most of these fights.

"Yeah? And I hope the next girl you consider your conquest will finally be able to pull out that giant pole that is stuck way up in your ass."

This was going to be a looooooooooooooongggggg afternoon.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This chapter was uneventful, but I still hope you guys liked the introduction of Jack! ^_^**

**IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor**: No, no, you didn't sound mean at all! ^_^ In fact, I understand what made you think that… I will take your advice to heart! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**You say fudo**: I think it's because it adds humour to the story. LOL. Poor Crow – comic relief at his expense. XD

**Guest**: Aww, thank you so much for saying that! Don't you mean they are the only couple to actually BE a couple? It's pretty much implied. LOL.

**The Man with Imagination**: I think you're starting to get paranoid… But I don't judge you for thinking that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamin'Pop****: **Crow is just so awesome – he'll never stop doing what he does! XD I am so glad that they are getting to you; I'm trying to write this as cute as possible. Ha ha. Thanks for reviewing!

**LadyRosalie29**: Hi! :D If you're wondering about the title, it's from the song "The Beauty And The Tragedy" by Trading Yesterday; it is a really sweet song (I recommend listening to it). :D

**W-FangMetal**: You are such an awesome reviewer for saying that! :D Thanks so much!


	6. Girls' Night In

**Written: February 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: February 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: General/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #6 Girls' Night In**

It was the first time in a long time that Akiza thought that school was her favourite place to be; though it was a little silly because one of the reasons for that was Yusei… A sweet boy with a gentle soul, that she managed to read from him, since their first meeting.

But for some reason, Akiza thought that they had met somewhere else before… maybe it was just déjà vu. Besides, Akiza didn't think it would matter at this point because they were going to become friends. Very good friends, she may as well add.

One part of her doubted, even questioned, if she should be friends with a guy this soon. After what had happened the past year…

Akiza shook her head. She wasn't going to think about her melancholy past now: she was only going to make good memories for senior year. She was going to have the time of her life, whether her paranoid self liked it or not. Besides, Akiza's rational side had a good feeling about Yusei. Would he really be the type to mistreat girls? She didn't, although she didn't exactly know a whole lot about him. But that was what the school year was for – giving her time to make new friends. Akiza was grateful she had nearly an entire year to do so.

"Earth to Akiza, come in!"

A pillow was tossed in her direction, clearly meant to pull Akiza back from her daydreams. She blinked, as she finally realized where she was.

The Friend-Over sleepover was an annual tradition; Carly and Akiza started hanging out three years ago this very day, when they truly started to acknowledge each other's presence. They bonded over little things like what brand of jeans do they prefer or if either of them enjoy the company of cats, etc. And so, to mark this day, every year, there would be a sleepover to celebrate the occasion of them becoming the best of friends.

Every year, the celebration consisted of watching certain genres of movies, gossiping, makeovers and dance contests.

This year, there was much gossip that was needed to be discussed.

"I'm sorry, I kind of dozed off there for a minute," Akiza apologized, fixing the strap of her purple pajama spaghetti-strap shirt.

"Thinking about a certain someone?" For someone who claimed that they never gossiped about other people, Carly seemed to have a good guess about what was going on in Akiza's life – when she was not there to begin with.

Unfortunately, the rosy blush validated Carly's suspicions. "Aww, what's the lucky boy's name?" Carly cooed, as she flopped down on the floor beside her best friend.

"Yusei, but we're just friends. We only met today." Akiza found it necessary to defend herself from Carly's continuous questions about her love life. She knew that Carly desperately wanted to help her and so she accepted it with caution: sometimes, Carly was difficult to read and one would never know what she'd do next… But Akiza trusted her completely to do the right thing.

"Well, I think it's super cute. Is he super cute?" Just like Akiza, Carly was also inexperienced in love… Akiza tried to do her part as a best friend to encourage her, but Carly's nerves got the best of her sometimes. Considering that Carly had best boy buds…

"I don't want to talk about this!" Akiza shook her head, but the blush on her cheeks never left. "If anything, we should talk about YOUR love life."

Carly snorted. "That's a good one, Akiza."

Who said that she was joking? Then again, Carly couldn't exactly tell whether or not Akiza was using sarcasm from time to time… it was like Carly was immune to it.

"You said it before, right Carly? It is senior year! You got to make the best of it." It was the very same mantra that Carly never let Akiza forget this past summer. She still remembered the constant pep talks whenever she got nervous about her last year of high school.

"How about if I let you know there are cute guys in my History class?"

It was the closest thing Akiza could get as a deal from Carly. Both girls knew that very well.

"As long as you talk to them AND if either of them are a potential boyfriend."

There would be nothing more than to see Carly so happy, although she wouldn't necessarily need a boyfriend to make her feel that way. Carly and Akiza had each other and as long as some romance didn't get in the way of their friendship, it was content.

"I swear!"

"Then let's have a toast. To the new school year!" Akiza poured each of them a glass of soda; since they were underage, grape soda would have to do…

Carly jugged down her glass a lot quicker than Akiza did. "To hot boys!"

"To hot boys," Akiza repeated, before she started to giggle.

In Akiza's deepest thoughts, there was only one hot boy that she'd care to be interested in…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yeah, this one wasn't too exciting either, but hey: sometimes filler is necessary! Now we know that Akiza had a rough past… See? XD**

**The Man with Imagination**: Hahaha! Lightning rod – that's a good one. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Guest**: It's basically Yusei's responsibility from a full-blown fight from occurring… Even he wonders how Crow and Jack are 'friends'. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: Aw, thank you so much (blushes modestly) for reviewing; I appreciate it! :D

**LadyRosalie29**: They all have drama they'll be dealing with, believe it or not. Some is more complex than others. You'll see in future chapters. ;)


	7. We Are Young

**Written: February 3****rd**** 2013  
Published: February 3****rd**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #7 We Are Young**

"So are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is, Yusei? Or do I have to wrestle it out of you?"

Yusei spat out his juice, as his cobalt eyes widened in shock and his cheeks started to turn burgundy; all in all, he should have expected that sort of question from Martha.

With warm eyes and a kind disposition, Yusei was lucky to have a foster parent like her; she was nice, generous and she had that sort of humour that could make you laugh one day and could embarrass you the next.

It was Monday – the first day of school after what it seemed to be a short weekend. Throughout most of the weekend, Yusei had found himself thinking about Akiza: the very girl that accepted to be his friend.

And apparently, Martha had made it her life goal to play Cupid: she always believed that Yusei should have a girlfriend – he wasn't happy enough, as it seemed. Yusei never mentioned anything about his secret crush on Akiza (and the fact that he was in love with her since day one of kindergarten). The reason why Martha had suspected anything was because he always blushed. Obviously, Martha assumed she hit the mark. It was only a matter of time and persistence to finding out the truth.

"I think a wrestling match is in order," Yusei grinned.

Martha placed her hands on her hips, like any other authority figure, and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Apparently, she had the tendency to question her son's actions.

"I think we both know who would win if that happened," Martha smiled back, as she then started to clear the kitchen table of their plates, forks and knives.

"Well, I am the man of the house. I have to uphold my reputation," Yusei shrugged his shoulders.

Martha playfully pulled Yusei's ear, before replying, "And what reputation would that be?"

"The subordinate foster child with a bright future ahead of him."

This was what counted as normal interactions with family; playful retorts and quick remarks often led to laughter and positive energy within the house. Neither Yusei nor Martha would have it any other way.

"Good. Now, brush your teeth and get ready to go to school."

Yusei kissed his foster parent on the cheek before he obeyed her direct order.

Martha grinned, shaking her head as she begun to wash this morning's breakfast dishes. Yusei was a sweet boy: Martha made sure of that when she raised him from infanthood. Life lessons included: how to treat a girl right, how to treat adults, etc. The one golden rule in her house was to treat other people the way they wanted to be treated and Yusei had that rule drilled in his head.

Martha's thoughts were interrupted, once she heard the familiar tune of her doorbell, which rang three times. Martha wiped her hands dry, turned off the tap and briskly walked to the front door: eagerly curious as to who would visit at this time of the morning.

The moment she opened it, Martha knew that her dream had come true. Yusei had a girlfriend, and she was very beautiful at that.

She had pretty almond-shaped eyes, a milky complexion, pink lips and a shy smile. Martha's first thought was that she had to have been a model.

"Hello, is Yusei here?" The girl asked with a polite tone, of which Martha approved instantly.

"He's just getting ready for school. Now who might you be?" Martha smiled like a Cheshire cat, as she gazed cheerfully into the young girl's eyes.

"My name is Akiza Izinski. Yusei and I are in the same classes together at school."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Akiza. I'm Martha – Yusei's mother."

Martha had also come to notice how smooth her skin was, as they had shook hands for the first time.

"I was wondering if he'd like to walk to school with me."

Martha couldn't help but wonder if Akiza happened to be in love with her son… She noticed how her cheeks were flushing a brilliant shade of red (although said blush was barely noticeable) and when Akiza had spoken his name aloud, she'd look down at the ground as though she had seen something she shouldn't have.

It was safe to assume that they were interested in each other. Being friends was an extremely tiring, extremely overused excuse.

"I'm sure he would be delighted. Now would you like to come in?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Akiza's POV – next chapter! ^_^**

**Stop jumping to conclusions, Martha!**

**The Man with Imagination**: I can always count on you to start a pillow fight at any random point. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: Hello – we ALL know what boy she's talking about! Watcha talking about, Willis? LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest**: That actually sounds like a good idea… I'll be sure to give you the credit. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**You say fudo****: **I wouldn't know either – I think you'd be pretty messed up in the head if Yusei isn't attractive. LOL.


	8. I Think You Are Amazing

**Written: February 4****th**** 2013  
Published: February 4****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #8 I Think You're Amazing**

You are probably wondering how Akiza managed to get Yusei's home address. In truth, which was quite simple, she had been told exclusively by Carly (who had done some extra digging) of where he lived. To be honest, Akiza thought of herself a little bit of a stalker because she so happened to be at a boy's house in the early morning; and the fact that she didn't know Yusei until last week on the first day of school so happened to contribute to that.

Akiza had hoped that he wouldn't think of her as a creepy stalker… She could just picture the weird expression on his nicely chiseled features that screamed: How do you know where I live?

Akiza sighed; that would be so mortifying… But a moment later, she contradicted herself. She knew that she was only making the best of what Carly told her – this was her senior year. Most likely Akiza would find herself doing things that she never would have tried before.

One could only hope that she didn't have to go through any potential stunts that may conjure any bad memories…

"Akiza?" It occurred to her only now that she was zoning out, as she immediately blinked her eyelids. She looked up to see the curious gaze of Yusei Fudo, who honestly looked surprised to see her.

"Oh. Hey, Yusei." Did it occur to Akiza that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his captivating blue hues? Not until he replied, anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mother let me in and all. And I thought maybe we could walk to school together?" Akiza knew something was wrong with her the moment she opened her mouth. Since when was she this anxious? Was it because she had next to no boyfriend experience and any contact with said boy was, to say the least, minimal? That would be reason enough. "I don't mean to pressure you or anything."

Akiza was tempted to bite her fingernails, as her cheeks were starting to heat up in embarrassment.

"I'd like that, actually," Yusei smiled in response; heck, he'd even given her a wink – whether or not if it was to calm her down in the most natural way possible, Akiza didn't know. But it obviously worked; Akiza didn't feel rejection or anything negative like that. "Did you have any breakfast?" Yusei asked.

The fact that her parents had left her to fend for herself (80% of the time they went without a trace) with money to spare actually meant something. Though it didn't actually mean she ate healthy stuff all the time, with the amount her parents had given her. There were a lot of times Akiza's depression had lowered her self esteem to the point where she thought there were no consequences. Alcohol – of which she had robbed out of her father's wine cabinet – and caviar, was how she spent her Friday evenings when she was alone. Which led to many bad memories that Akiza would rather forget.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm not actually that hungry."

"Are you sure?" The concerned look that he gave her was enough to melt Akiza's heart for several lifetimes.

"Okay, maybe I am a little hungry," Akiza shrugged her shoulders, as she chuckled sheepishly. "As long as I'm welcome."

"I can make a mean omelet. If that is what you want," Yusei added, before he stood up and started preparing the stove.

"Maybe another time," Akiza took a quick glance at the clock, hanging above the doorway to the living room. "I think I'll have some cereal for now." It was one comfort food that didn't give her unpleasant memories…

"Okay then."

Then came the inevitable silence, as Yusei gracefully prepared Akiza's meal.

"So… your mother seems to be a really nice person," Akiza deadpanned, feeling quite desperate to start a worthy conversation. She couldn't handle awkward silences very well. "But I don't understand how she could be so happy to see me when she doesn't even know me." At the time, she looked a little too happy… like she won a lottery or something.

Yusei chuckled. "She tends to do that whenever she sees a pretty girl. She secretly hopes that one of those girls is my girlfriend."

"You're lucky to have her in your life." Judging from what Akiza heard about his mom, she had an instant first impression: she had a motherly soul who seemed to genuinely care about those around her.

If only Akiza had a family like that.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Sorry to leave it there; if I hadn't, then this chapter would have been long! ^_^**

**But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The Man with Imagination**: Things will be heating up quite soon, I assure you. :D

**SamSam92**: Oh heck yes, she's playing cupid! ^_^ I can just picture Martha scheming how to get Yusei and Akiza together – since Valentine's Day is coming up soon… XD

**You say fudo**: Three way with Martha? I don't even want to comment on that… 0_0 But I do appreciate your review like always…

**19InterroBang94**: I do not understand why people are so lazy these days! Anyways, Martha is not going to stop until Akiza and Yusei are together: she is so persistent…

**Guest**: No problemo! And I can't wait to hear your feedback! :D

**Flame-Metal-Heart**: Aww, thank you very much for your sweet review!


	9. Cool As A Midsummer's Night Dream

**Written: February 5****th**** 2013  
Published: February 5****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #9 Cool As A Midsummer's Dream**

The girl of his dreams was at his house.

At first, Yusei didn't even know how to react, since he had never expected this to happen. But it was one of those surprises that would come to be appreciated in the end; Yusei certainly wasn't going to mess up this opportunity.

He was just glad to see Akiza nonetheless, even if she had looked adoringly embarrassed about it. The way that she smiled at the ground was more than enough to make his heart race, the way that her cheeks blushed whenever she thought she said something mortifying and how she was nervous in general… it all made Yusei's heart tingle. He thought it was so cute when she stuttered a few words here and there, and he always thought that since kindergarten.

"Yusei?" Akiza's angelic voice pulled him back down to Earth.

"Oh. Sorry," Yusei apologized; now knowing that he was the one to feel embarrassed.

Akiza giggled, and all of a sudden, Yusei smiled along with her. Oh how he loved the ring of her laughter… "I was saying if you had a good night's rest."

Yusei, was in fact, tired. But could one blame him for dreaming about his crush? Could one blame him for thinking of her much of the weekend? "I go to sleep okay," Yusei shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, for someone who lives far away from school, you'd think that he'd take his duel runner," Akiza pointed out, as the boy and girl walked side by side. Yusei noted to himself that they were close enough for him to reach out to hold her hand. If he wanted to.

"Can't a guy walk beside a pretty girl when he sees one to school?" Yusei replied, turning his head to the side, just in time (it seemed) to witness Akiza's cheeks colour themselves burgundy.

"Good. Then it seems like you're not a lazy delinquent."

Yusei was taken by surprise. "What? You actually thought I –"

"I didn't mean it, silly. But seriously, you are so sweet for walking me."

"You are very welcome."

It was an absolutely gorgeous day, although it was a little cool out to begin with. The sun was shining, but not enough to warm either Yusei or Akiza up.

"Are you cold?" Yusei asked, concernedly, noting the goose bumps appearing on Akiza's delicate creamy skin. She was wearing a white blouse and black leggings – an outfit that hugged all the right curves. Of course, Yusei would love anything that Akiza would put on, not that he was treating himself to a personal fashion show.

"No, I'm fine actually. The cold I can stand: I'm like a living, human furnace."

However, Yusei would have none of that. Akiza was at a loss for words, as Yusei draped his jacket around her shoulders.

"I won't be able to stand the sight of you cold." And Yusei, being surprisingly confident that morning, winked in her direction, while his hands lingered on her shoulders a moment longer…

The way that she gazed in his direction made his heart stop… He couldn't place what sort of tone or emotion that she was feeling: but Yusei knew that it somewhat resembled gratitude.

"Thank you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! :D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! XD**

**Guest**: Thank you very much for your review!

**Destiny of Rose**: So do I! Yusei's the ideal boyfriend… (sighs in disappointment) I wish I could find a guy like him someday too!

**19InterroBang94**: It's okay; everyone has a lazy conscience. LOL. They will meet in the future… I can't tell you when though. XD But it's good to ask questions!

**SamSam92**: Hahaha! I know – Ayano's dad is super awesome; I love the fact that even though Kazuma's the black sheep, Ayano's daddy tries to set her up with him. LOL! I have to start watching that anime again… :P

**You say fudo**: You know what? Do it; I'm in obvious need of entertainment. XD As long as it's not THAT disgusting. :P

**BestShot15**: Hi BestShot15! :D Thanks so much for reviewing!


	10. Inconvenient Truths

**Written: February 6****th**** 2013  
Published: February 6****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship/General/Comedy  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #10 Inconvenient Truths**

As much as Akiza would have loved to pay attention to her English teacher, who was lecturing on the finer points of grammatical and political correctness, she knew that there were other things far worthier to pay attention to. Such as the boy sitting across from her row; luckily for her, he also thought she was worth more attention. Not that Akiza was one of those girls that scream for attention…

She turned around, once again, to smile in Yusei's direction. Some people would say she was being flirty, but Akiza knew the truth; she and Yusei were just friends. As long as her heart knew the truth, then she wouldn't have to worry about what other people would think.

He returned the smile and Akiza could see the sparkle in his eyes… She had to turn away before her heart started to leap out of her chest and before her cheeks became too rosy…

However, Akiza grinned to herself; she couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed the feelings of delight that came from Yusei's looks. It was hard to believe that he didn't have a girlfriend: he could probably charm the pants off of most living creatures.

Unfortunately, Akiza's thoughts were put to a screeching halt, as she felt her purse buzz. No doubt that it was her cell phone making such a commotion.

Akiza quickly turned on her Blackberry, then proceeded to open her inbox; of course, Carly had to text her – even though she was a few seats back from Yusei.

_**Hottie staring at you! :3 **_

Of course, Yusei was good-looking… but really? A 'hottie'?

Akiza didn't hesitate to look back at Carly, who mouthed the words 'You should totally ask him out'. And she so happened to do it all behind Yusei's back.

Akiza could feel her face burning with embarrassment, as Yusei looked in her direction, clearly curious as to why she had a mortified look planted on her facial features.

Akiza knew that texting Carly back was the only thing she had to do at this point.

_**We are just FRIENDS, Carly. And what about you – where's your man? **_As far as Akiza knew, Carly had yet to name the boy that she had seen from a distance; the very boy that she had a crush on at first sight. Granted that it was on the way to school, as Carly put it. Unfortunately, Carly wasn't going to give her the scoop on that one.

_**He has a different schedule from me. Should I ask the school counselor to switch mine to his? **_

Oh, Carly; it would be so classy of her to abandon Akiza in the same room as Yusei… But at least Akiza would get annoying, disrupting texts saying that Yusei was a hottie.

_**Yes; then I would be able to concentrate on my studies, thank you!**_

Akiza could pretty much tell that Carly was throwing daggers at the back of her head; as much as Carly didn't want to admit it, she could be distracting for most people. But Akiza loved her nonetheless.

_**I am only trying to help you score with Yusei Fudo; could you really blame me?**_

Akiza sighed, deciding that it was best for her to just pay attention for the rest of class.

If she made goo-goo eyes with Yusei one more time, she wouldn't hear the end it of it from Carly…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just a little cute snapshot of Carly and Akiza arguing through the wondrous invention called texting. XD**

**Destiny of Rose**: Aww, thank you very much! I thought it'd be the cutest thing ever; I'm glad you loved it!

**SamSam92**: I know! Kazuma's so classy, Ayano's so sassy and Ren's adorable! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: I already knew it was you! And yes, they are going 'steady', as you put it. LOL.


	11. All I Want

**Written: February 10****th**** 2013  
Published: February 10****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #11 All I Want**

There was hardly anything in life that Carly truly wanted for herself, believe it or not. Although there was the rare occasion when she decided to splurge money for herself, she wasn't going to lie, Carly was pretty selfless. She always cared for other people and put their needs first before her own.

But listen to this: there was an exception.

Carly was in love with this senior boy (and if you hadn't already guessed) named Jack, of whom she had the pleasure to gaze at for the very first time one day she walked to school.

The problem was that he could be very arrogant: he never gave anyone the time of day. Which did, honestly, put a damper on her spirits but after her pep talk with Akiza, she managed to maintain confidence.

It was senior year, after all. And senior year meant that she was going to do the impossible: she was going to befriend Jack and make him see what she has to offer. Carly's other goal was to get Akiza with Yusei, who seemed like a genuinely nice guy (from what she had looked up and from what she had been told by her sources).

Of course, Carly had her head stuck up way in the clouds to notice that she had bumped into someone, causing her glasses to fall straight to the ground, as did she.

And of course it didn't occur to her that she had bumped into the man of her dreams…

"Clumsy idiot. Watch where you are going," Jack snarled, as he knelt down to gather Carly's books and handed them to her.

Carly, however, did not notice the harsh tone of his words: she merely noticed how he had 'helped' her, which was quite surprising – considering that Jack normally did not do things like that. Even though she had only seen him the one time, she had time to get the scoop on him in one period – without the teacher knowing about it of course. Some would say that she was disturbing for gathering a certain amount of knowledge about Jack, some would say she was obsessed.

She blushed, heavily, as he handed her books to her. She would have said a thank you, but nerves had overtaken her.

It was Jack Atlas who she carelessly knocked into. It was Jack Atlas who went out of his way to pick up her stuff.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up from the floor, or do I have to pick you up too?" Jack's tone was sarcastic, but it sounded like he was not as harsh as he was the last time.

Carly shook her head, far too embarrassed to answer. She quickly stood up, brushed her dark hair behind her ear and bowed, grateful for Jack's assistance. However, before Jack could say anything more, Carly ran off with her tail between her legs – just urging to find her friend.

She wondered how she couldn't even say to him how much she appreciated his help. But she was too shy to even say thank you, or even an apology! Carly thought that she was confident enough to say those words, but apparently, she wasn't. That was something she had to fix….

**:3 :3 :3**

There was something about that girl that screamed 'I'm a lunatic'; however, there was also something about her that caught his attention.

Jack didn't know whether or not to pay attention to something like that, so he decided it would be best to ignore it.

He did not want to deal with anything else, other than school being on his agenda. Sure, he had a fan club, but even then he did not pay that much attention to the thousands of school girls who had a crush on him.

Then Jack's mind was filled with the lightest of blue eyes, gazing into his lavender ones, and was filled with innocence and curiosity.

Jack shook his head, growling. He was not going to hang himself up over a girl.

Falling in 'love' was not something he planned to do.

"What's your problem, Jack? If I were you, I would have talked to that girl."

Jack narrowed his eyes, directly staring coldly into Crow's eyes. He was not in the mood for teasing.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just saying, every few chapters or so, I'm switching the characters' POV! :D**

**And Jack, you will be falling in love: I personally guarantee it! XD**

**The Man with Imagination**: Is there anything funnier than that? I don't think so… I can't think of anything, anyway. LOL.

**SamSam92**: Have I forgotten to mention that Kazuma is hot? I mean, smoking hot! LOL! Anyways, I thought that chapter would have entertained you. XD

**Guest**: Didn't I tell you that I would do that chapter for you? :P

**19InterroBang94**: Patience, my reviewer. Patience! It's not like time passes by quickly and they start to make out! LOL! But they will get together soon enough!

**Flame-Metal-Heart****: **Carly, Carly, Carly; she is so unpredictable. Sometimes. You just don't know what she's going to do next. LOL.

**BestShot15**: Ha ha! Ain't that the truth! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. What Do Men Talk About?

**Written: February 11****th**** 2013  
Published: February 11****th**** 2013  
Theme: General/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #12 What Do Men Talk About?**

It was only the beginning of senior year and already he was in detention. Yusei Fudo was never one to start fights with anyone, nor would he actually commit stupid acts that resulted in detentions.

To be honest, the only reason why he was there was because Crow had been caught peeping in the girls' changing rooms. Now, one couldn't honestly say if that was true, even Crow had denied he wouldn't do such a thing, but he had been punished nonetheless. Yusei had tried to defend Crow, while Jack stood there with his usual angered expression, but that resulted in a detention for him too. Needless to say, the teacher was unfair; who put him in authority anyway?

Yusei sighed; for the past fifteen minutes he had heard nothing but groans from Crow saying, "Why did this happen to me?" and from Jack, he heard intelligible responses, but they were more or less directed toward himself.

"Can't wait to get out of detention, Yusei?" Crow smirked, knowing fully well how impatient Yusei was. Considering that he would rather be hanging out with Akiza… it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "She's probably waiting for you, you know."

"Do you have a special lady friend, Crow?" Yusei tilted his head to the side, as though he were curious as to what Crow had to say.

"Good Lord, he wishes," Jack retorted, crossing his arms. "Whereas I have many ladies eagerly awaiting for my presence."

"Do you even acknowledge them? No, you don't! Besides… from what I heard, you already have a love interest," Crow cackled in delight and amusement, as he saw Jack's lavender eyes turn dark with rage.

Yusei blinked, almost feeling skeptical. Since when did Jack have a love interest? Unless… he had just interacted with her today. Either way, it was inevitable that Jack would find someone that would appreciate him for his… many flaws and talents.

"Didn't you like her since grade six? Considering you never even talked to her," Crow ranted on, completely enjoying the pissed off expression on Jack's facial features.

Yusei looked on, bemused; if what Crow was saying was true… there was only one girl that had been in the same class as Jack since grade six. Sure, it was a bit of a stretch to say that SHE was the one… but Yusei was willing to guess at anything.

"At least I have not been caught looking into the girls' changing room," Jack hissed, sorely tempted to knock Crow off of his seat and unto his ass. Crow just loved to test his patience now-a-days…

"For the last time, I don't do that sort of thing!" Crow yelled at the top of his lungs, causing several other students to stare back at him, as did the teacher – who pantomimed a 'silent' motion using his fingers.

"Anyways, what's the lucky girl's name?" Yusei steered the conversation back toward Jack's secret/potential girlfriend.

"I heard that it's Carly."

Yusei widened his eyes in complete shock. Of course Yusei knew who exactly Carly was, since he was sort of friendly with her. They had known each other since grade nine, but haven't made an effort to hang out. That didn't mean that they didn't talk at school though.

Carly was one of those girls that were sweet and innocent; not only that, but she was also part of the school newspaper.

"Aww, that's so cute," Yusei couldn't help but chuckle, this time; he was the one making fun at Jack's expense.

"I am not dating Carly," Jack seethed through his teeth, suddenly becoming quite defensive.

Yusei and Crow exchanged a look; it basically meant that both of them knew the truth.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nothing like your friends to gang up on you like that! XD**

**19InterroBang94**: If you think you're impatient, I'm probably worse! LOL! As for Jack, that has to be one of life's great mysteries. XD One that we can never find out… or will we? (wiggles eyebrows)

**The Man with Imagination**: Time to sit back (puts on sunglasses) and enjoy the show. YEAH! I'm sorry, but when I read your review, it reminded me of CSI: Miami. LOL.

**LadyRosalie29**: Aww, thank you very much! Isn't Carly's crush on Jack so cute? I think it's one of the cutest things ever! XD Did that last part really make you laugh? XD AWESOME!

**HK**: Thank you so much for reviewing – I really appreciate it! :D

**Guest**: You are very welcome. Thanks for reviewing.

**Flame-Metal-Heart**: You'll find out why Jack is so mean later on… for right now, just enjoy the show! ^_^


	13. What Do Girls Talk About?

**Written: February 12****th**** 2013  
Published: February 13****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship/Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #13 What Do Girls Talk About?**

"You are so worried about him."

Akiza narrowed her mahogany eyes, not appreciating what Carly had to say. Then again… maybe Carly was right; ever since she had heard that Yusei had gotten into detention, her heart started to flutter in anxiety. She was confused to say the least about the plethora of emotions she had been feeling lately… She had no idea what to think about of any of them.

She should just focus on being friends with Yusei first; romance could then come second.

No! She shouldn't just start on thinking about romance with Yusei!

Akiza hated it when her heart flip flopped.

"He's just my friend, Carly," Akiza sighed, knowing deep, deep down that Carly would never stop teasing her about her love life.

She didn't blame her for pushing her out there. If situations were reversed, Akiza would make sure that Carly would find a man that she HAD to be happy with…

Akiza shook her head; she couldn't think about her horrible past… not now. She only had to focus on Yusei at the moment.

"But it makes you wonder; he must be a real bad boy if he's stuck in detention…"

Akiza tensed, as a memory that she started to repress for so long started to surface… She could only picture herself in agonizing pain and suffering, as laughter rang in the darkness… Those feelings of sadness, guilt, anxiety and anger had morphed into a concrete wall around her heart – to guard her from unwanted declarations of love. But even then, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how she had once adored a bad boy… and look what happened with that. He had made her feel worthless…

"Akiza? Are you okay? I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said that," Carly apologized, as she saw the horrified expression in her friend's almond eyes. It was as though she had unintentionally brought up a terrible memory; a memory that Akiza intended to forget.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Akiza would always say this at least five times a week to make sure that no one could worry about her… Carly was the only person that was not influenced by this charm.

"Well, detention should be over pretty soon. I hear that Jack Atlas was sassing back to the teacher and so he got in trouble too."

If there was one person on Earth that could act like a smartass, it was Jack Atlas. He was the most coveted guy in high school and even had a fan club to prove it; thing was, he was so narcissistic, he didn't give most people the time of day except for his friends and the people that bother him to the point where he'd blow off steam.

"So that's the name of your mystery guy," Akiza grinned wickedly, an evil gleam sparkling in her eyes. It would explain why Carly was sitting next to her outside of the classroom, of which said detention was held.

"Darn it!" Carly cursed, as she finally realized that there was no way for her to lie. But she knew she wouldn't have anything to worry about; it wasn't like Akiza would blab to the entire school that Carly had a huge crush on Jack.

"I take it that you're going to confess your undying love for him?"

Not the most romantic place in the world, but it wasn't any of Akiza's business.

"You wish. I'm actually going to ask if he'd be interested into going to the amusement park with me."

Akiza nodded in approval, delighted to see the excitement flash in Carly's light azure eyes. "Now you're talking. Confident Carly."

"Amazing Akiza."

Surely she could have come up with a better name than that… but before Akiza could comment, she noticed that the man she had been waiting for had turned the corner, looking into her eyes.

Akiza supposed it didn't help her case when her heart beat faster than it should have.

**:3 :3 :3**

**There is more to Akiza's past: it's pretty dark, I gotta warn you. But she'll have Yusei to lean on! ;)**

**HK**: I'll be switching perspectives every chapter (it's my first time writing from Yusei's POV so I'm a little nervous!) just to make things interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**StarDustDragonknight**: Isn't faithshipping awesome? :D Thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: He's an ALLEGED peeper, okay? LOL! Why would you need to call the Mexicans? 0_0 Thanks for reviewing!

**19Interrobang94**: Is Crow really a pervert? Or is he just a guy looking for somebody to love? XD

**LadyRosalie29**: Hahahaha! Thank you so much! Jack is obviously in detention because of his smartass behavior. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!


	14. If Everyone Cared

**Written: February 15****th**** 2013  
Published: February 15****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #14 If Everyone Cared**

Detention was over; thank God. To be honest, Yusei wasn't even sure how much longer he could stand being in there… although; it was not the first time he had been sent there…

Yusei shook his head; now was not the time to remind himself of his past… He could only look forward to the future; he could only look forward to senior year without pain and without any trouble. Yet, there was some part of him that doubted that he would remain in peace… it was as though there may be a time when his past would come looking for him again.

As Yusei turned the corner, all thoughts turned into mush as he gazed into beautiful almond eyes. His heart started to flutter and he was sure that he would go straight into cardiac arrest. And judging from the goofy expression from Crow, who was directly beside him, Yusei thought that his cheeks were burning a dark burgundy colour.

"Akiza, what were you doing here?" Yusei asked his tone full of surprise; he prayed that he didn't sound rude… He couldn't afford to mess up his chances with this girl; she was one of a kind…

He couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved and curious as he saw her porcelain cheeks paint themselves a light shade of pink.

"I… was just wondering why you were here in detention," Akiza replied, as her eyes kept glancing at the floor; it was like she was flustered to be even around him. If Yusei didn't know any better, he might have assumed that she liked him. But Yusei knew he shouldn't get his hopes up; all he knew was that she looked adorable…

"She was worried about you," Carly piped in to stand beside her friend, as she linked their arms together.

Yusei also noticed that Akiza's cheeks burned darker in colour; was that true? Yusei could feel his heart skip a beat as he glanced in her direction for validation.

"Carly," Akiza hissed, jabbing her dear friend in the ribs with her elbow, trying to prevent her from blurting anything else in particular.

"Well, I'll just let you two lovebirds sort things out," Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I have my own matters to deal with."

It was like Carly had never even been there to begin with; not a second later, she was gone.

"I'm sorry about her. She's… she's just Carly," Akiza tucked a few strands of her auburn hair behind her ear, as she chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it; I can tell that she cares for you a lot," Yusei smiled reassuringly; as much as he loved her flustered expression, he was also trying to calm her down.

Akiza was about to say something in response, however, (much to Yusei's personal annoyance) Crow had beat her to it. "Caaaaaaaaan you feeeeeeeel the loooooooove tonight!"

It was Yusei's turn to feel embarrassed; completely mortified that Crow had basically revealed his feelings for Akiza through song.

He was tempted to rectify the situation, but he knew better; in his opinion, he would rather speak to Akiza than explain himself to Crow whilst ignoring the pretty girl in front of him.

Yusei knew, obviously, that Crow was teasing him, so that was another reason why Yusei wasn't going to dignify this with a response: Crow was looking for a reaction.

"I don't know, Crow. Can you feel the love tonight?" Yusei replied as cool and calmly as he possibly could, much to his astonishment. It sounded as though he were used to Crow teasing him like this.

But what Yusei hadn't expected was the angelic laughter pouring out from Akiza's lips, as she looked on with amusement shining in her eyes. "You are so cute," Akiza chuckled, gazing into Yusei's cobalt eyes while she told him so.

"I wouldn't know about that; after all, you are looking at the handsomest man known to Earth," Crow wiggled his eyebrows for extra flirting effect.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, sir, since I am looking at one right now," Akiza stared deeply into Yusei's eyes… It was at that point when Yusei felt his heartbeat stop: it was also at that point when he knew that Akiza was telling the truth.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I had so much trouble writing this one. LOL! **

**LadyRosalie29**: Well, you'll have to find out about Carly and Jack in the next chapter! ^_^ and I am glad that you like the different point of views: I am trying so hard right now to get Yusei's POV just right. XD

**Kaiba'sWorman**: Aww, thank you very much for your sweet review! As for Carly and Jack, again, you have to read the next chapter! XD I cannot tell you ANYTHING! JK, JK!

**The Man with Imagination**: Better yet, get a HUGE tattoo saying "I Love Jack". LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**HK**: I am so happy that you reviewed once more, so thank you!

**StarDustDragonknight**: Eventually, there will be a Valentine's Day special… Don't I have the worst timing ever because I have this at the start of senior year and yesterday was Valentine's Day? Ugh. I am so horrible. XD


	15. Looks Like She Has Balls

**Written: February 17****th**** 2013  
Published: February 17****th**** 2013  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance/Comedy  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #15 Looks Like She Has Some Balls**

Carly almost had to clutch her chest – in fear that her heart would leap out; she had every reason to be nervous. She kept on repeating the senior year mantra in her head, but even then, that wouldn't stop her from thinking about releasing all of her nervous energy through a meltdown.

Carly had to be calm; she had to be cool, brave and cute. She couldn't be weak and shy – she had to be confident. She had to be the girl that Jack would like.

Carly took deep breaths in and out, trying desperately to follow her own advice.

Most importantly though, she had to be herself… But how could she be that, when there was a chance Jack wouldn't like her? No: she could not be negative! She was not going to put herself down! She was going to be Carly. That was all who she could ever be.

Carly tucked her long strands of onyx hair behind her shoulders, as she tilted her head up, and put a bright smile on her face. She could do this…

And so Carly found herself walking into Mr. Hoshiyomi's classroom, AKA the unofficial room of which detentions was held, her eyes flickering back and forth to find her primary target. Jack.

Her heart was leaping for joy the moment she saw him, in his tall, masculine glory (with dark, tight jeans and a white t-shirt, he could even put supermodels to shame), leaning against the whiteboard. Judging from his posture, it looked like he was waiting for someone; but who could that be?

"Hi Jack," Carly greeted, and much to her surprise, she sounded friendly and bright.

He turned his head, his amaranthine eyes staring into her eyes; he nodded his head, in acknowledgment, yet he did not say anything to dignify her greeting.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a klutz in the hallway earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you. Would you… mind going to the amusement park with me? I know it sounds all kiddy, but…"

"If you insist upon apologizing, then take me out for coffee," Jack replied, sounding cold and calculating.

"I love coffee," Carly confessed, her smile growing and azure eyes sparkled with excitement. "So… would today work for you?" Carly added, as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Hmph. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great! So I'll meet you at Starbucks?"

A brief nod in her direction had tempted Carly to jump up and down in sheer happiness. Instead, she hid that childish aspect; instead, she grinned, though this time, she had let her teeth show…

"Awesome! Well, I'll see you later," Carly waved farewell, before deciding to leave.

However, a certain red-headed boy blocked her way; Carly pursed her lips, as she recognized the thin, male form in front of her. If she had to guess correctly, his name was Crow – the very guy that had hit on Akiza about twenty thousand times for the past week. And from what she had heard, he had peeped into the girls' changing room – earning him a trip to detention.

"And who do we have here?" Crow wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. And that smug little grin didn't leave his face either.

"Crow, if you do not leave in one second, I will punch you in the face," Jack snarled, his amethyst eyes filled with annoyance, as he stared into Crow's eyes.

"Relax, Jack. I'm just asking the pretty lady for her name. Oh and if you don't mind – here's my number; if you're not seeing anyone, call me maybe?"

Carly sighed; should she have any reason to be afraid of this boy? To be honest, she was a little bit frightened.

"You're starting to piss me off, Crow!" Jack would not try to warn him again…

Carly felt her heart flutter, as she fully realized that he had defended her honour without trying too hard. He had most likely saved her from being exposed to Crow's potential 'perverted' motives, and he did it in the most subtle way possible.

Now Carly felt like she hit the scoop: Akiza would be the first to know.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Give it up, Crow! You're at strike two here, buddy. XD**

**The Man with Imagination**: Aww, thank you so much! I try my hardest to sound cute you know. LOL. And we ALL know that Yusei and Akiza have feelings for each other at this point so… yeah – Yusei should make a move already!

**StarDustDragonknight**: Thanks for reviewing! But how about this – when I make my Valentine's Day chapter, I'll dedicate it to you. Does that sound good?

**HK**: I hope you're satisfied with this chapter; for now… :D Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Just Doing What We Do

**Written: February 18****th**** 2013  
Published: February 18****th**** 2013  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #16 Just Doing What We Do**

"Anyways, you feel like getting some air? I know detention wasn't filled with much of it," Akiza proposed, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the deepening blush on her soft cheeks. Did she really say that Yusei was the handsomest guy she had laid her eyes on? Yes… But did Akiza really feel that embarrassed for saying it? Would anyone call her out on it? Akiza doubted it.

Besides – since they were going to be friends, they may as well be honest with each other… which also meant that Akiza would have to tell Yusei about her darkest secrets; Akiza thought about it long and hard. She knew that Yusei was a nice, sweet guy who wouldn't judge her for the world. She also knew that he would never tell anyone; Akiza could tell, just from looking into his eyes, that he was hiding something from the world…

Akiza would never force him to open up to her… she would let him tell her when he was ready. But there was a part of Akiza that doubted Yusei for liking her for who she was… That alter-ego hiding deep within her heart reminded her constantly that Yusei would no longer want to be friends with her because she was worthless and she was already used… Akiza was afraid that would happen.

"Akiza? Are you okay?" Yusei asked her gently, his tone of voice consisting of concern and kindness; his azure eyes gazed into her own and Akiza just knew that he was genuinely trying to like her.

"Let's just get some air, okay?" Akiza, who was surprised by her own actions, tugged gently on Yusei's hand – leading him up to the stairway that led to the roof.

And throughout that time, he never once let go of her hand and neither did she: in fact, they tightened their hold on one another, enjoying the feel of her soft hand and his calloused hand intertwining…

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza sighed, feeling peaceful, relaxed and… happy; the sky was at its brightest blue and the clouds remained angelically puffy and ivory. The wind cooled her skin, causing intense feelings of pleasure to cascade down her spine. It felt right – standing next to Yusei as well…

"It feels so nice up here; this is the one place where I can just forget all about my troubles. At least for a while, anyway," Akiza confessed, as she gazed deeply into Yusei's eyes…

The wind blew on her hair, as though it were inviting her magenta strands for a dance – and they accepted. Akiza continued to gaze at Yusei, with a beaming smile on her face yet her eyes did not match that smile; she tried too hard to hide it, and as a result, she couldn't help but let the pain and agony she felt from her past show in her almond eyes. She wondered whether Yusei noticed it or not…

"Akiza, are you deeply troubled about something?"

Akiza could hear that nagging voice in her head… telling her that no one was allowed to know about her dark side…

"Is... that a scar?" Yusei's gaze dropped to her collarbone, where a thin scratch resided.

Akiza couldn't help but avoid his questioning gaze… "I… it happened to me not too long ago. I don't…" A plethora of memories invaded her mind; she remembered the darkness she was trapped inside…she remembered crying out against the boy who had forced himself on her… she remembered him cutting her because she had fought against him.

It was one memory that Akiza could never forget in her lifetime; she had the mark to prove it – it was left there to remind her that she was not as perfect as everyone else at school perceived her to be.

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I didn't mean to stare…" Yusei did sound awfully apologetic… Akiza couldn't doubt him: she just had to believe how Yusei truly meant what he said.

"It's okay," Akiza replied, giving Yusei a small smile. "It just reminds me how I came out of it… not as harmed as I thought I would be." Akiza did not mean to say the rest of this out loud…

Yusei stared into her eyes – looking at her with such concern. Akiza… she could detect anger behind those cobalt eyes, but it wasn't directed toward her; she could feel her heartbeat fluctuate….

"Someone did this to you?" Yusei asked, slowly, as his anger began to show through his tone of voice.

"Yusei, I… I can't tell you what happened. Not yet, anyway." Tears began to form on the brims of her eyelids. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Akiza."

It was at that point Akiza couldn't hold back her feelings anymore… the sadness that had been kept in her heart had finally been released through tears and uncontrollable sobs.

In her past, she never dwelled on crying: this was the first time she had cried… she couldn't bear to hold anything back. And surprisingly, Yusei had come to her side and enveloped her in a comforting embrace: his strong arms holding her gently yet protectively, while his hands rested on her back.

And so she let out all of her emotions, ranging from anger to sorrow – and Yusei continued to hold her… much to her relief.

It was at that point when she knew he meant a lot to her already…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Fluff overload! You'll learn more about her past later on…**

**Mayasha-chan**: Aww, thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it! ^_^

**The Man with Imagination**: I love how you do mini-previews for each chapter. LOL. "Next time – Crow gets beaten". XD He's just asking for a death wish from Jack. LOL! Thanks for reviewing

**StarDustDragonknight**: Yes! I am looking forward to it! XD

**HK**: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA: you mean Sesshomaru from InuYasha? 0_0 I'm not judging you or anything… I swear! Thanks for reviewing!


	17. This I Promise You

**Written: February 20****th**** 2013  
Published: February 20****th**** 2013  
Theme: General/Friendship/Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #17 This I Promise You**

Yusei hated it when he heard the girl he loved crying, as though the world had ended; he hated the fact that someone had harmed this delicate flower, this beautiful butterfly of which he had loved forever… Yusei's heart went out to Akiza, who most likely dealt with excruciating pain and despair in her life… He would not push her to tell him what happened; he would leave that decision up to her.

Nor would Yusei ever try to release his anger in a certain outlet – fighting. There was a time in his past, not too long ago, that he had been caught up in the world of gang fights. His world had been spiraling at that point, of which Martha was sick, and depression caught up to him. But no more would Yusei ever have to resort to fists: he would merely use words… It had been two years since he had cleaned up his act: scars were left as a reminder of that.

"Yusei, you're the first person… who's ever seen me… cry like this," Akiza admitted, as she pulled herself gently from the safety of Yusei's chest to gaze into his cobalt eyes.

Yusei was compelled to wipe the tears that stained her soft cheeks; his fingers gently brushed them away, though his eyes never once left hers…

"I'm sorry about that. It's just… I haven't really told anyone about my situation," Akiza apologized. "And thank you for being here with me."

Yusei smiled, as a mean of comfort for only Akiza, as he replied, "Of course; I'm always going to be here for you, Akiza."

_I promise you that much,_ Yusei added to himself, as he saw a hopeful expression plant itself onto Akiza's facial features; her eyes started to sparkle with relief and her lips twisted to form a pleased smile.

"Well, I say I've had enough mushy stuff to happen for one day," Akiza stretched her arms. "So how about we go and get some coffee? I happen to know a good shop around the corner," Akiza proposed.

_This is not a date, Yusei: get it together! She's only asking you as a friend…_ Yusei's conscience reminded him repeatedly, as he noticed that his heart began to race.

"Sure," Yusei accepted, giving Akiza another glimmering smile.

"Great! I just have one more thing to do before we can go. Okay?"

Yusei shrugged his shoulders, half-heartedly. "I don't mind waiting up for you."

Akiza grinned. "Well I have to say you're quite the nice guy." She even playfully patted his shoulder a couple times before continuing, "So I'll see you in a bit then."

It was at that moment in time when Yusei knew that Akiza was at her happiest… whether if it was because they were going to hang out as friends for the first time, or that he had been there to comfort her when she most needed it. The latter sounded more realistic than Yusei thought; he could always tell what others were thinking… But Akiza was an exception. Not that he would have minded.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Is it a first date? Who knows – only time will tell! XD **

**The Man with Imagination**: Oh yeah – I definitely know what you mean! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**HK**: Well, right on for reading my other story! You get brownies! XD I love Jack and Carly too – if you can't tell already. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Flame-Metal-Heart**: The boy will be introduced in a few chapters or so (or maybe sooner than you think), so Yusei will have a chance to get some pounding in. Okay, that didn't sound right. XD Or maybe it's just my head! Anyways, thank you for reviewing! :3

**StarDustDragonknight**: I wish you luck on your story! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Who wouldn't want Crow to sing a Lion King song? XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

**LadyRosalie29**: You are the only one who noticed that song parody of Call Me Maybe, so you get a special request: ask me to write something (Faithshipping related) and I'll probably write it. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Titania of Fairy Tail**: You make my day when you review: Thanks so much for giving this story a chance!


	18. Cute Coffee Dates

**Written: February 22****nd**** 2013  
Published: February 22****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #18 Cute Coffee Dates**

"You are such a gentleman," Akiza commented, as she smiled delightfully in Yusei's direction; who merely shrugged his shoulders after he had pulled a chair up for her. Not only did he do that, he also opened the door for her… as well as his polite behaviour and the way he had comforted her after her breakdown on the roof. He was a genuinely sweet guy, which made Akiza briefly wonder where he had been all of her life…

_Finally – he's the kind of man that would treat a woman right; and he's all yours… _One part of Akiza cackled in obvious delight and it was enough to make Akiza blush; she couldn't be romantically interested in Yusei NOW of all times. Yet Akiza wondered if she'd continue to deny it for many days to come…

"Girls should always be treated with respect and you're certainly no different," Yusei replied, his cobalt eyes sparkling with honesty as he took a seat across from her.

_If you really think that this isn't a date, toots, then you should see what comes next, _that very part of Akiza told her straight up.

Akiza only wanted this to be a friendly outing: it was not a date! But deep, deep, down… Akiza couldn't deny it anymore. She was hoping for something more with Yusei. But she was not going to plan on doing something about it yet. She wanted to see how things would play out.

But was she truly ready to date?

_What Akio did to you was unforgivable; Yusei is not like him! _

Akiza couldn't help but agree with the possessive alter-ego within her mind; Yusei showed that he was not manipulative, disrespectful and perverted like Akio had come across to Akiza as.

"Akiza? Is something wrong?" Yusei interrupted her thoughts, causing her to come back down to Earth in present time.

"Don't worry about it. So what do you think of this place? Pretty classy right?" Akiza asked, truly hoping that Yusei could feel the same: that it made her feel peaceful, relaxed and calm. The staff were friendly and like family to her, not to mention the coffee itself was great.

"I think it's alright," Yusei replied. "Normally, coffee isn't my thing, but since you introduced us… we've been getting along pretty great," He chuckled in amusement as he took a sip of the dark liquid that soothed him from the inside.

Akiza giggled, as she also took a sip of her vanilla latte – her weekly routine. "If you like coffee, then you'll love this latte. I'm pretty sure you'll ask it to marry you in a matter of time," Akiza joked.

"As much as I want to spend the rest of my life with it, I'd much rather have a wife who makes me smile."

Akiza looked curious. "Seems to me you have very specific tastes," she stated in approval. "And I'd love a guy who can make me laugh, who can make me feel myself and who would love me for who I am. No question. But I didn't find him yet."

"Don't give up on that, Akiza. Maybe he'll appear in your dreams tonight."

Akiza laughed, rolling off in waves of pure delight and entertainment. "I'll have you know I never dream about men."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've never been close to any guy for me to think of them pretty much all the time. And why should I waste my time on dreaming about someone that would probably never happen in real life?"

The conversation was turning from playful to down right serious: Akiza could feel it in the atmosphere.

"Why would you say that?"

Akiza shrugged. "Sometimes I just tell myself I'm not worth it; it's like there's a part of me that tells me I won't be able to find true happiness. I don't know… I just grew up with a low self esteem."

Akiza hoped that Yusei would not make fun of her for admitting this one piece of information (that she always intended to keep a secret unless she knew there was someone she could really trust)… and she had a feeling that Yusei was that one person.

"Don't give up on your dreams, Akiza," Yusei gazed into her eyes, as he gently took hold of her hand, softly laying his own on top of it…

"I wasn't planning on it," Akiza replied, knowing at once that each and every word was true; because around Yusei, she could never lie to him.

And so she knew that the voice inside of her voice would never live it down that she was truly starting to fall for him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**She's definitely falling for him. Hard. And so we hear the douche nozzle has a name. Akio. :P **

**Mayasha-chan**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :D

**Titania of Fairy Tail**: And I love YOU for reviewing! :D

**The Man with Imagination**: Succinctly. Why would you use that word if you don't know what it means? LOL! I write a lot of words that I don't understand sometimes… Thanks for reviewing!

**StarDustDragonknight**: I still love you for reviewing (no joke and no lie!) :D


	19. In Time, Love Will Be Mine

**Written: February 14****th**** 2013  
Published: February 14****th**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #19 In Its Time, Love Will Be Mine**

"I see someone's in a good mood," Martha grinned, as she started to set the table for supper.

"Aren't I always?" Yusei tilted his head to the side, appearing to be curious and a little bit confused.

"I can just see it in your eyes. Is it because of that Akiza girl?" Martha wondered out loud, as she noticed Yusei's cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson, as he looked down to the floor in embarrassment. She had always known that he had been in love with her for quite some time… she thought it was absolutely, positively cute. And in all honesty, Martha truly prayed that Yusei would win the girl over.

"We're just friends, Martha," Yusei said, as he took a seat from across Martha – preparing to dish up the casserole that he couldn't help but get his sights on.

Martha continued to observe her adopted son, though she did not need to say anything quite yet. "Yusei, I know we don't talk about this often enough, but if you need anything, you let me know."

Yusei knew exactly what Martha had been referring to… she knew all about his rough past and his tendency to fight; she knew it was only because he was acting out… because he had nothing to live for at the time. But Martha, as well as Yusei now, both knew that wasn't true anymore.

"And I really mean that, Yusei. If you really love that girl, you should not be getting her involved in your past," Martha said; her tone full of seriousness and warning.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Yusei knew he would do whatever it took to protect Akiza from experiencing the kind of pain he had in his day… but, he also knew that she had her own past that haunted her; someone had hurt her… and just thinking about it made him seething with rage: an emotion that he had not felt for some time now.

"I know you mean that. But don't forget – violence never solves anything."

Yusei knew that now… and he never planned on forgetting it.

**:3 :3 :3**

Over all, Martha had been right; Yusei had been pretty happy as of recently. He knew the main reason had been Akiza, who happened to share in his happiness (with her angelic smile and sparkling almond eyes), when they had just hung out at the coffee shop earlier that day.

Did he ever feel so happy… it was like he had been re-awakened, or rather, transformed into someone else. Could Yusei ever remember a time when he was just as cheerful? That question had to remain unanswered…

For the remainder of the coffee date, Akiza and Yusei had merely joked around – laughing and talking. They covered all sorts of different subjects, like music (Akiza preferred Trading Yesterday and Yusei thought that Puddle of Mudd was alright) to favourite colours (Akiza always loved the colour burgundy while Yusei had a tendency to favour blue out of every other colour). Yusei could honestly say they had talked about a million things and he felt as though he connected with her on a deeper level… and he prayed that Akiza felt the same way.

Yusei sighed; he could swear that girl was the only one who could make him feel this way.

Then, there was that thought: Akiza had a dark past as well… not only did someone hurt her, she had to be inflicted with that pain until she could feel nothing…

No matter what the cost, Yusei would never do anything to hurt Akiza.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Martha – how about you explain the concept of "love" to dear, old, Jack? XD**

**Autumn Trails**: If I introduce you to Akio, you're probably going to punch him right in the face. Ask him if he wants a "Hertz Donut" if you know what I mean… XD

**The Man with Imagination**: He he, I thought chibi versions of Akiza were just too cute! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Mayasha-chan**: You are so kawaii for reviewing! (kawaii is the only word I know in Japanese, I think. LOL)

**StarDustDragonknight**: Once again, I thank you very much for reviewing!

**BestShot15**: I think Yusei is going to beat the **** out of him for hurting Akiza… oops – spoiler alert! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!


	20. My Heart Goes Boom Boom

**Written: February 25****th**** 2013  
Published: February 25****th**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #20 My Heart Goes Boom Boom**

"Jack and I decided to become lovers and we are going to run away to America together."

Akiza did not even listen, it seemed, as she continued to gaze into the azure sky – the very same shade that reminded her of Yusei's beautiful hues… "What was that?" Akiza whispered, out of her own subconscious. She continued to think about the man that she could be falling for… he was her one and only; she couldn't help but think about Yusei all the time. She prayed that it wouldn't start to affect her grades, though she at least had a good excuse.

"Akiza, are you in love?" Carly linked arms with her best friend, as she sang in a cheerful tone.

"L-love?" Akiza muttered, as her porcelain cheeks started to turn a dark shade of burgundy.

"I knew it – your date with Yusei went fairly well so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise."

Akiza sighed; there was no way to stop Carly from ranting on about other people's love lives – much to her chagrin. Though it wouldn't hurt to ask for advice from her every once in a while… She had at least one boyfriend for the past two years, while Akiza had no one. But that was going to change this year; Akiza would not let self-pity fill her heart, nor would she sit back and waste every opportunity that came her way.

"So is he a good kisser?" Carly asked with a curious tone, noting how her dear friend Akiza was blushing even further; it was simply too cute.

Akiza growled defensively before she replied, "We did not kiss Carly! Besides – I don't even think he likes me that much as I like him." Akiza clapped her mouth shut, using both of her hands; her eyes widened, as she realized she blurted out the fact that she had a crush on Yusei.

"Well, maybe on your next date he'll kiss you; oh wait a second – maybe you should kiss him! Men like a little initiative," Carly giggled, as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Akiza decided to turn things around… She could figure out her feelings for Yusei on her own, but she could also help Carly divulge in her supposed crush on Jack Atlas. "So did Jack like it when you kissed him?"

Not even a second later, Carly started to deny anything revolving around lips touching for the first time happened at all. Just like Akiza, her cheeks were burning a passionate tone of red that could only come from embarrassment.

Akiza knew that Carly was right about her and Yusei though: maybe Akiza could make a move first… She spent every moment at night – while she was awake – thinking about him. His bronze complexion, his beautiful blue eyes, his charming smile and his sweet personality… It was hard to not fall for such a guy.

And Akiza was looking forward to seeing him again at school, although… she had a twinge of doubt enter her mind. It was like she had a feeling that something awful was going to happen.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Thank you guys for reminding me about the current date from last chapter! How couldn't I spot that? 0_0 So is anyone interested in being a beta? I really need someone to proofread! ^_^ If you do… then you'll be my very best friend for life!**

**The Man with Imagination**: Martha the Matchmaker; Ha! I can just see her having her own online site! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Autumn Trails**: (I reload my shotgun) Don't mind if I join you! Do you have any spare bandages? Just in case if Akio pulls off something dirty. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Mayasha-chan**: Can't you just picture Martha as the ultimate matchmaker of all time? Heck, she could probably pull off Cupid! Ha ha! XD

**StarDustDragonknight**: *holds out hand to shake* Well, thank you very much for reviewing! And certainly, the romance will be appearing quite shortly! ^_^

**Snow-kim**: I KNOW! Thank you so much for reminding me!

**AnonFan**: 1) Yeah, that was a mistake. LOL. Thanks for telling me! And 2) I'll try to keep the updates at a good pace but I can't promise anything since life gets in the way.


	21. There Is A Part Of Me

**Written: February 28****th**** 2013  
Published: February 28****th**** 2013  
Theme: General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #21 There Is A Part Of Me**

"What do you want, Akio?" Yusei narrowed his azure eyes in extreme displeasure and hatred, as he could feel his rage boil deep within him; his hands were enclosed in fists, his posture was tall and straight and Yusei was tempted to do something about the vicious urge – the very part of him that Yusei had once shut out from his heart and soul – that was close to overtaking him.

It was sheer fate that Akio had managed to seek him out, even though his presence was not wanted. Yusei never wanted a part of that kind of life anymore… he didn't want to use violence. Yusei knew how much of an idiot he was for joining his gang in the first place.

Akio smirked, which would have sent chills down any person's spine – he was that frightening. He had long, auburn hair always tied in a high ponytail, pasty complexion and dark brown eyes that glowed with anger and the urge to kill, if he was provoked that much…

Yusei did not even know why he sought him out… Nor did he know what his plans were; Akio had dropped out of school the very same year that Yusei had tugged himself free from his gang. But since Akio, who was cruel by nature, came personally to the school, Yusei knew that something was clearly wrong.

"Well, well, well. Look at you, Yusei; you're all grown up," Akio laughed in a mocking tone, as his arms crossed. "It's been a while."

Yusei replied, trying to sound calm and collected, "I don't want anything to do with you."

Akio's malicious laughter rang across the schoolyard in deep waves of amusement. "I still see you have some balls left in you."

Yusei continued to glare in his direction with as much hatred as he could possibly muster – there were no words to be said at this moment.

"Oh quit staring at me like that; we both know that you enjoyed being with us."

"I never want to see you here again," Yusei stated, before he turned around to start walking back inside the school grounds. After all, if he wanted to see Akiza, he better not be late…

"Off to see your woman, now, are we?" Akio smirked, as he noted how Yusei immediately tensed up in discomfort and stopped walking. Yet he never turned around to stare directly in his eyes.

"I know who she is and let me say this much before you go Yusei; you're not the first one to get a taste of her." Akio licked his lips for extra emphasis, as his mahogany eyes lit up in excitement and remembrance.

Yusei widened his eyes in complete shock, as Akio's words rang through his ears repeatedly; at first, he wanted to deny it – there was no way that someone like Akio could get his hands on a beautiful, innocent girl like Akiza. But deep down, Yusei had told himself that it had to be true…

Yusei distinctly remembered seeing a scar on Akiza's collarbone and she had vaguely explained that someone had **hurt** her to the point where her dignity almost left her too.

_Akio hurt her… He hurt our Akiza… _Yusei thought to himself miserably, as his hands once again crumpled into fists.

He desperately wanted to kill him for doing something like that to her.

But there was a part of him that felt guilty for not doing something about it…

**:3 :3 :3**

**And so the fight will begin next chapter! **

**The Man with Imagination**: When I read your review I was like: 0_0 (and I was also like "Aah!") You say the darndest things sometimes. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Autumn Trails**: Now that you mention it, I should bring a ban-hammer (look one up if you don't know what it is) and some extra ammo. I just love how you invite Akiza to see all the action – even if it will probably scar her for life, seeing Yusei getting hurt (if he does)… Thanks for reviewing!

**StarDustDragonknight**: I'll guarantee you that there will be tongue action in a few chapters. ;)

**AnonFan**: Yeah – I could tell that you were kidding! XD Thanks for offering to be a beta – even though you can't actually do it, I appreciate it! You're still my best friend for life! XD

**BestShot15**: This. Means. War. You'll see next chapter for the rest of it! ^_^


	22. I'd Fight For You

**Written: March 1****st**** 2013  
Published: March 1****st**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Drama/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #22 I'd Fight For You**

Akiza could only feel fear cloud her judgment as her almond eyes gazed blankly before the scene… She could only feel her heart pound against her chest and she sensed that it would leap out of her chest any moment… Akiza could feel her inner walls crumble down – leaving her vulnerable and unprotected.

Yet Akiza also felt extreme sadness and worry, as she gazed solemnly in Yusei's direction; she could not help but pray for him to be alright… yet it terrified her to see this part of him: the violent, angry side that showed no mercy towards other men – particularly the man that had hurt her emotionally and physically.

Akiza felt as though she were going to collapse any moment, but there was a small part of her that told her to be strong: do not let the enemy see that you were still affected by his presence. But even then, Akiza was tempted to not listen.

The ongoing fight between Akio, who appeared to be just as cruel-hearted as before, and Yusei was enough to worsen the ache in Akiza's heart. She never wanted this to happen… but from the looks of things, it appeared as though Yusei knew who Akio was from his past.

Shivers cascaded down Akiza's spine, as a horrible feeling temporarily took hold of her heart. She had a bad feeling that Yusei did have a run-in with this guy more than once… that thought absolutely terrified Akiza.

But what terrified Akiza just as much – if not more – was that she hoped that she'd never see Akio on these streets again. But clearly, as much as Akiza prayed for peace, life was unkind to her. Life still wanted her to suffer, even if she had done nothing to earn this kind of treatment.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried out, as her eyes widened in horrification, while witnessing Akio push Yusei violently unto the ground. Not only did Akio take a few swings at him, Yusei fought back with just as much ferocity – with just as much anger. But it proved to be quite useless as Akio stepped unto his chest; Yusei groaned, spitting up blood.

"Yusei!" Akiza called out for him once again, as tears slipped down her cheeks; she couldn't stand watching him through this much pain anymore… After punch and punch, after kicks and pushes, Akiza could not take it.

And that sorrow turned into ferocity that she didn't know she had the strength to do so.

"Stop it!" Akiza screamed, as she rushed to Yusei's side, burying her face in his chest – while wrapping her arms protectively around him. She could hear his heartbeat underneath, and it calmed her down slightly…

"Akiza… what… are you doing… here?" Yusei whispered, as his own arms snaked around her waist and his anger starting to leave…

"I couldn't stand watching you in this much pain anymore, Yusei. I just want this fighting to stop," Akiza sobbed, as she gazed down into his cobalt eyes – which were filled with agony.

"Akiza, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Akio's tone of voice caused both girl and boy lying on the ground to turn around – both of them glaring daggers into Akio's eyes. "Miss me?"

Akiza narrowed her cocoa eyes in detest. "You can go straight to hell," she replied, her tone full of hatred and pain.

Akio clicked his tongue, as he looked her up and down. "You're still feisty as always; you're lucky I still like that."

Akiza was about to say something in response, however, Yusei had begun to move his body upward to sitting position – blocking Akio from taking one more disgusting look at the girl that captured his heart. He was her shield: he was her guardian in her time of need. He would not let anyone hurt her again.

"Leave her out of this, Akio."

"Yusei…" Akiza whispered softly, recognizing Yusei's posture as protective. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, as she fully realized that he was going to protect her.

"What if I say no?"

"Then you'll have to answer to me," Jack Atlas, who had entered his way through the crowd, cut in – his tone of voice full of anger. Jack crossed his arms, narrowed his lavender eyes and waited for Akio to muster up a reply.

Akio smirked. "You're lucky this time, Fudo. But remember this – I'll be back."

Yusei's cobalt eyes glared into Akio's, not appearing to be affected by Akio's threat.

In fact, he was sure he'd be ready for him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If Jack didn't cut in there, what would have happened? 0_0**

**The Man with Imagination**: I bet you're going to look forward for the next big fight, aren't you? XD Yusei and Jack are probably going to take him on with a ban-hammer. LOL.

**Autumn Trails**: No, Thor had the Mjolnir: the ban-hammer is a HUMAN concept of a hammer (not something that a God would use. LOL) So yes, the ban-hammer is the ultimate weapon of choice for Yusei! XD

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing!

**BestShot15**: He'll get the **** beaten out of him sooner or later. Grr.

**Mayasha-chan**: Akio the asshole. Fitting nick-name isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Love Will Kill And Save Me

**Written: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: March 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #23 Love Will Kill And Save Me**

"I'm sorry, Akiza."

As the woman of his dreams finished dressing his wounds, with a touch of an angel, she paused – maybe even hesitant or unwilling to look into Yusei's cobalt eyes.

Yusei wouldn't blame her for doing so… He knew that he had to have terrified her out on the streets of the school; though he was fighting for her honour, there were many times when he appeared to be seething in boiling hot rage. Yusei never wanted to hurt Akiza nor did he ever want her to know about his secret past… he wanted to protect her from it.

"What for?" Akiza asked quietly, as her dark auburn eyes gazed curiously into Yusei's hues – of which they glowed with regret. Yusei could not help but notice that she was crying, but tried to hide those tears.

"For earlier; I never wanted you to see that."

Akiza took a gentle hold of his right hand, never looking away from his apologetic gaze. "Yusei, I should be the one to apologize. That man you fought… he made my life a living hell. But what can you do about that?"

"I won't let him hurt you again, Akiza," Yusei vowed, enclosing Akiza's smooth hand with his left one – gently caressing it.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Akiza softly chuckled.

"Only if you're comfortable with sharing." Yusei would never force someone to tell him anything… especially if it wasn't any of his business; but what of this situation?

"You're so sweet. In that case, I'll tell you when your wounds are recovered. Got that?"

"These wounds aren't really that bad."

The glare that he received from Akiza had made him cringe in fear… "Yes, they are that bad, Yusei! Just get some rest."

"So where are your parents? Do they know I'm here?"

Yusei had a feeling he shouldn't have asked that… noting by the sorrowful expression written all over the contours of Akiza's delicate facial structure…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. Everybody asks."

Yusei could tell that underneath the façade of innocence and happiness, there was a lonely girl who suffered a tremendous amount of pain and suffering.

Yusei was not going to let anything happen to this girl, which he should.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Pleasant dreams, Yusei!**

**The Man with Imagination**: Either way, his butt totally would have gotten kicked. I think Jack could have kicked him all the way to Jupiter or Saturn. LOL!

**Mayasha-chan**: Calm down there, missy; as much as I want to kick the crap out of Akio, I'm afraid he's got the upper hand. :P

**Autumn Trails**: (Myal-neer) That is how you pronounce it. LOL! I think we're going to need a bazooka – I'm afraid a ban-hammer is not going to be enough! Darn it!

**Guest**: Don't worry – Akio will get his ass kicked soon enough! XD

**Destiny of Rose**: If only a guy like Yusei could defend me like that…. Thanks for reviewing!


	24. My Chemical Romance

**Written: March 4****th**** 2013  
Published: March 4****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #24 My Chemical Romance**

She had no idea he was planning to ask this question. But that didn't mean that she blamed him for asking it; at least Yusei actually cared about her welfare, as sweet and kind as that sounded. Akiza had been on her own for a long time now and she was pretty sure her parents were never going to come back; considering that all she had received from them were pay checks.

There was no mother to ask her how her day went, to go and get pedicures with, and to not receive another day's wonderful cooking. There was no father to read her a bedtime story, watch television with or even go to the amusement park with.

Akiza was always alone.

"Akiza? Are you okay?" Yusei's voice was filled with tenderness, as did his cobalt eyes, that Akiza had come to adore so much…

She hadn't noticed the tears that were brimming in her eyelids that they were close to slipping down her cheeks, until they actually did.

"I'm always going to be alone, Yusei," Akiza sobbed, as a plethora of saddening emotions started to erupt from within her.

"Hey, there's no need to cry," Yusei comforted her gently, as his hand reached out to take a delicate hold of her cheek – wiping away her sorrow.

Akiza gasped at the sudden contact, as she could feel her cheeks turning crimson, but she did not pull away from it; she knew that Yusei had no intention of hurting her….

"You will never be alone as long as you're with me," Yusei vowed to her, his fingertips brushing her porcelain skin.

"Thank you, Yusei. But now you have to rest while I change your bandages," Akiza ordered her 'patient', who grinned slyly in her direction: as though he were intending to cheer her up with a witty remark of some sort.

"I'm guessing that you like what you see so far?"

Akiza was about to plunge herself in a fit of giggles, as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The fact that throughout all of the time that she knew him, he wasn't arrogant or conceited.

"I don't think I've seen anyone's chest this bloody, if that's what you're asking," Akiza shrugged half-heartedly, noting the half-surprised expression on Yusei's face.

"But you have seen another guy's chest," Yusei stated frankly, neither sounding impressed or cranky. Just curious.

"You are so full of it; why do guys always take pride in their bodies?" Akiza giggled.

"So we can find the right woman to impress."

Akiza raised an eyebrow, looking sceptical. "So you're saying you know a lot about women?"

"I'm not saying I know everything about them."

"But you know how to court one."

Just one moment ago, Akiza found herself crying, finally opening up her vulnerability to the one guy that she liked, and the next, they were having a heated discussion on dating. It was typically confusing…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys were not confused with the switch of moods so suddenly!**

**The Man with Imagination**: You'll figure that out the moment I put up the next chapter! ^_^

**Mayasha-chan**: I know! I always fall for those plot-lines because it gives the chance for the guy and the girl to bond! So cute! XD

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro**: Aww, thank you so much for reviewing: you get a hug and a kiss! (Mwah!)


	25. Sweet Dream

**Written: March 5****th**** 2013  
Published: March 5****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty and The Tragedy**

**Drabble #25 Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare**

"And to answer your question, Yusei, I have always been alone."

Yusei shifted uncomfortably, though he didn't look away from Akiza's gaze. Before he could reply, she had beaten him to it with an explanation of her own…

"My parents have always been busy people and they travel a lot. They knew I couldn't tag along – not with the amount of travelling that they had to do. They hardly ever come back here anymore…" Akiza added softly, neither sounding hurt or saddened by the thought of her family abandoning her.

Then her neutrality disappeared – a faint smile replacing the thin line on her lips. "But I won't ever be alone again, just like you said."

Yusei, at first, didn't know whether he could believe her entirely. But since this aspect of her life had been shared with him, Yusei couldn't find it within him to continue the conversation.

"Enough of this sappy talk; you're probably getting tired of hearing me yap at you all day long," Akiza laughed, flashing her brilliant smile in his direction.

"Seems to me that you were actually worried," Yusei remarked, returning the smile with his own unique grin.

Akiza blushed, but it quickly disappeared in no time. "Of course I was worried, you baka! There is no man on Earth today that I knew that could beat Akio like that."

Just the mention of his name put the entire room in an uncomfortable, awkward silence….

"Akiza…"

"Good night, Yusei," Yusei couldn't help but tense as he felt her arms gently wrap themselves around his torso, giving him a delicate embrace… it was something that he had always dreamed of… but not in these circumstances.

"Good night, Akiza," He whispered back to her, as he found his eyes threatening to cut off his vision; and eventually, Yusei did let his eyelids enclose him in the land of unconsciousness…

He hoped that he would see her face again in his dreams…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, cute! Yusei, you better get better – because a whole lot of **** is about to happen… **

**Autumn Trails**: Look who finally started to review! You don't write, you don't call… you could be lying bleeding in a ditch for all we know! Or you could have been buying off knives from the Joker. LOL! Anyways, the bazooka is the ultimate weapon of choice for me! Although I don't know how to use it… 0_0

**The Man With Imagination**: (shakes head) Too soon! Their little make out scene will happen: don't get your fantasies in a twist! LOL!

**IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor**: I'll actually give you a hundred cyber cookies if you go and do those things. I swear, the more the merrier! ^_^ If Akiza's in trouble, who are you going to call? Not the ghost busters. XD

**SamSam92**: SamSam92! I MISSED YOU! :D Thank you so much for reviewing once again!

**BestShot15**: On a level of 1 to 10, how impressive is Yusei's flirting skills? XD

**Guest**: I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too! ^_^


	26. True Colours

**Written: March 6****th**** 2013  
Published: March 6****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #26 True Colours**

The moment Akiza entered her dark room; she closed her door and burst into tears… though one part of her had been proud that she had confided in Yusei, she still couldn't help but feel what she did now: lonely and desolate…

Akiza sobbed, as she slid down unto the floor. The other reason why she was crying… was because Yusei had gotten hurt; she was **afraid** and she felt like her fears couldn't be eradicated.

_It's my fault that Yusei had been in this situation,_ Akiza reasoned with herself, as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She hadn't bothered to cover her sobs either, seeing that she was not strong enough to do so. She instinctively caressed her arms, as though she were reminded by scars of the past…

Akiza knew she was about to start this cycle again: using questionable methods to self-deprecate. But she couldn't do it… Yusei had given her hope – something that her parents certainly didn't give to her.

When Akiza closed her eyes for a moment, she could see his azure eyes deeply gazing into hers – with such passion and… acceptance. He wouldn't turn his back on her, he promised. He would make sure she wasn't alone again, again, which he promised.

Akiza then knew that she couldn't stress herself out over this, so she quickly changed into her pyjamas, slipped under her covers and tried desperately to calm down…

But sleep evaded her: although she tried her hardest to rest, her mind was not easy to persuade. In fact, she still couldn't stop thinking about witnessing Akio beat Yusei like he was insignificant.

Akiza whimpered, as fear gripped her heart once again. It truly hurt her to see Yusei broken like that… she never wanted anyone to hurt him.

"Yusei," Akiza cried out his name in desperation. "Why did he have to hurt you?" Akio was to blame… but in truth, she knew it was her fault. If only she hadn't gotten involved with someone like him… if only she had been a stronger person to not deal with his treatment.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Akiza apologized, though she knew she was the only one in the room.

It was at that moment that Akiza knew she would protect Yusei from her past… She didn't want to see him hurt.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Akiza, you and Yusei will protect each other – don't worry about being alone! Be strong!**

**Autumn Trails**: Ha, I know you're right! ^_^ Just give me the Joker's phone number: I think I'll give him a call to give me a few lessons… XD

**The Man with Imagination**: Thank you very much for reviewing – I appreciate it like always! :D

**Guest**: :D

**SamSam92**: I wish I could just go on vacation! I swear, I really do need it sometimes. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mayasha-chan**: Don't you hate it when you review the wrong chapter? Ha! XD But thank you so much for reviewing!

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro**: Aww, thank you very much; I truly appreciate your reviews!


	27. Pieces

**Written: March 9****th**** 2013  
Published: March 9****th**** 2013  
Theme: General/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #27 Pieces**

"_Come on, Yusei – it's your turn…" _

_Yusei's cobalt eyes flashed with surprise and bewilderment, as Akio smirked, handing him the same knife… stained with blood… _

"_What? You ain't seen a little blood before? Well, there's a first for everything… So take it and finish him off," Akio ordered, practically pushing the knife – of which the tip of the blade was dripping with crimson liquid – into Yusei's hand. _

"_No… I can't," Yusei mumbled, as he took one last glance at the man – who was gazing… no… pleading for him to help him. _

"_Either you do it or I will – and I'll make it hurt," Akio threatened, condescension rising in his voice… Yusei knew though that he was not lying; Akio never backed down from his threats. He always went through with them. _

"_Please… please don't kill me," the man begged. "I have a family…" he whimpered, as blood poured from his nose. _

_**Please forgive me,**__ Yusei prayed with a solemn tone, as he took the knife… and thrust into the man's abdomen. _

_It was all over…_

**:3 :3 :3**

Yusei opened his eyes, gasping for breath… He felt as though his past was returning to him… He felt the same bitterness as he had before, when Akio had forced him to kill that man… Yusei wanted to atone for his sins, but he could not stop thinking about the blood.

Yusei could feel nausea plant itself in his stomach; he could still smell copper and he could still see the dark liquid pour out from the nostrils…

Had he truly gotten over his past?

Yusei truly did not know if he could ever move on…

What had forced him to comply with Akio's demands? What had happened to the sweet little boy that had morals? That had honour?

Yusei grit his teeth, as shame washed over him; he had done horrible things… things that he was terribly ashamed to have done…

"Yusei?"

His eyes widened in surprise, as he saw a pale Akiza gazing into his eyes with sadness and concern… "Akiza?"

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" She whispered, not once taking her chestnut eyes away from the azure hues – that appeared to be stormy and raging with conflict…

"I'm sorry…" was all Yusei said, before he could feel his eyes brimming with tears. He had not cried or shed a tear for a very long time; he had always told himself to be strong – he had always told himself that he could make up for what he did.

"Yusei," Akiza cried out softly, as she appeared by his side in an instant, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her forehead seeped in the warmth coming from his neck, and she shed tears for him… "I'm sorry. I just… don't want to see you in pieces."

Yusei accepted the comfort and the protective embrace illuminating from Akiza; he reciprocated her hug, and pulled her in tighter, but not tight enough to do any serious damage to his wounds.

He didn't know how he'd fare in life… without Akiza by his side.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Believe it or not, I struggled writing this chapter. :P**

**The Man with Imagination**: If you thought THAT chapter made you cry, this one will send you bawling. Thanks for reviewing!

**Flame-Metal-Heart**: Don't you love it when I put in a whole bunch of angst and some fluffy moments? I know I do! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Autumn Trails**: Are you kidding me? Well, I can't be upset with you. Everyone gets lazy. LOL! How about this – I ask you for the number now, and you can give me an answer in the form of a review. Everybody wins! XD

**BestShot15**: So true! But what about Crow's flirting skills? Or even Jack's… 0_0 Let me know in the review! :D

**SamSam92**: I actually will be traveling– believe it or not! XD Sometime in the spring… I got over half the money I need to go! :D Thanks so much for reviewing!


	28. Far Away

**Written: March 10****th**** 2013  
Published: March 10****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #28 Far Away**

When she heard his cries, it nearly broke her heart; she had never seen him so broken, so full of sadness… He had always displayed a calm, pleasant demeanour and never once did he show her a side to him like that.

Akiza could feel his arms holding unto her body, both gently and desperately. Akiza's heart reached out to him, as she gave him comfort – the only way she knew how.

Tears of sadness flowed down her cheeks, as well as Yusei's. His sobs never stopped, though they became quieter, as time went on…

What had happened to him that made him break down like this? What if someone had hurt him?

The thought of something causing him pain and despair… it did not suit well with Akiza. She vowed that she would protect him, didn't she? But she also knew that she couldn't have prevented what happened… and not to her as well.

"Yusei," Akiza murmured, as she started to rub circles, with great care, unto his back. She never stopped the tears that slipped down her cheeks, as they continued to hold each other… to support one another.

"Akiza… please stay with me. I don't… I don't want to lose you," Yusei confessed, hiding his face in her shoulder as he breathed in her vanilla scent.

"I won't leave you, Yusei. I promise." Was he afraid to lose her? Had he lost someone he truly loved?

Akiza placed soothing kisses in his hair, as she closed her eyes; she told herself she had to stay awake, in case Yusei needed something from her. But something else told her, probably her heart, that he needed love…

_I love you, Yusei…_ Akiza rationalized, knowing that it had just come to her. _I've loved you all along… _

"I take it you can't sleep?"

Akiza felt shame, knowing that she had cried many times over in her room… though she was astonished that she had not woken Yusei. But even if he did hear her, why should she feel ashamed? It wasn't like he would judge her…

"No, I just… uh…" Akiza could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment, as she could feel his cobalt eyes gazing into her chestnut eyes. Though he was the one that pulled away from the embrace first, she desperately wished to feel his arms surrounding her…

"You heard me," Yusei stated, the solemn tone in his voice almost unrecognizable to detect. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Akiza shook her head, not willing to accept his apology. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's perfectly natural to have nightmares, isn't it?" Akiza, not long after elaborating upon her explanation, yawned.

"I know this is my house and all, but... would you mind if I stayed in here with you?" Akiza asked.

"I wouldn't mind…" Yusei whispered, as he gazed deep into Akiza's beautiful brown eyes, with relief and adoration.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This chapter was inspired by the song Far Away by Nickelback; it's probably my second favourite song! Ever! :D**

**The Man with Imagination**: Well, thank you very much for reviewing – I really appreciate it like always! So, for this chapter, were you crying your heart out? Or… I don't know. On a scale of 1-10, how sad was this chapter?

**Autumn Trails**: Who has that number as their personal phone number? 333… isn't that the devil's number or something? You know what – I think I have that confused with something else. 0_0 But wouldn't the Joker be busy fighting the Batman? Just call him; I feel too lazy to do it myself. LOL!

**Mayasha-chan**: Everyone should feel sorry for Yusei! T_T Now I'm feeling really, really sad… (starts crying)

**BestShot15**: (Howls with laughter) Of course, Crow can't flirt to save his life; even if he does use pick up lines. :P And Jack? Flirting? You're right – that would be a nightmare! 0_0


	29. Fields Of Hope

**Written: March 10****th**** 2013  
Published: March 10****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #29 Fields Of Hope**

The moment Yusei opened his eyes, he felt peace; he felt at ease and he was content… He breathed in the captivating aroma of Akiza's scent, which made his heart race.

The moment he felt her arms loosely holding his waist and her face pressing against his chest would have made his heartbeat stop in an instant… yet feeling her in his arms felt so good. The moment felt right; although they had become closer during unexpected circumstances…

Yusei placed his hands softly on Akiza's back. He knew he had to admit that he had not felt this much calm since before he… No. He couldn't think about it now.

He remembered shedding tears of sorrow and regret, and he also remembered feeling Akiza's arms protectively embrace him – as though she was his angel…

He also remembered hearing her cry; he could still feel her tears on his skin. Yusei felt shame wash over him, before he realized that she was trying to comfort him. He appreciated it immensely, because she was the only person that could get him to sleep… Akiza was the only remedy that would heal his scars. She was his only hope.

"Good morning Yusei," Cocoa eyes met cobalt – both sets of hues shining with happiness.

"Good morning," Yusei replied, his deep voice sounding a little bit hoarse; though it wasn't to be much of a shock – considering that he had cried his heart and soul out the previous night.

"How are you feeling?" Akiza's angelic voice was crisp and sweet, as her eyes never once left Yusei's.

And Yusei also realized that neither of them pulled away from the tender cuddle. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You're lucky that we don't have school today," Akiza chuckled, as she laid her head back down on his chest. Yusei could feel his cheeks burning with intensity as she nuzzled further into his chest. "I could stay like this all day..." She sighed in delight.

"So do I…"

The carefree tone of his voice indicated how truly harmonious he was… Every trouble was put behind him, as was his past; all Yusei could do now was look to the future – hoping to atone for what he had done… He could see his future being a bright one; he could not imagine Akiza without being in it.

"I told Martha that you'd be staying here this weekend to recover from your wounds. I hope that's alright."

Yusei scrunched his eyebrows confusedly. "When did you do that?" He did not remember seeing Akiza leave his side…

Akiza giggled. "It was when you were passed out, silly. Martha was the one that helped me carry you here after the fight."

Yusei wanted to make sure Akiza was positively correct about this. "So she said I could stay here?" Knowing Martha, she probably wanted a romantic development to occur between them; not that was surprising… Yet Yusei grinned, knowing that his guardian had good intentions.

"As long as you don't try anything on me, I think we're good," Akiza joked, as she grinned from ear to ear.

As long as it meant that Yusei could see her smile, he was more than pleased to abide by Akiza's rules…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I listened to this song on Youtube – it's called "Fields Of Hope" and it's from an anime called Gundam Seed Destiny. **

**I recommend you listen to this song! ^_^**

**The Man with Imagination**: I hope you were crying tears of happiness when you read this chapter! :D And you are so perverted – they will make out in the future! You are so impatient. XD

**Fanfiction108**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I shall give you some cyber cookies and a blow kiss (mwah!)

**SamSam92**: I hope that this chapter is your absolute favourite (until you read the one of where they finally kiss! XD); I had a blast writing this one! :D

**Autumn Trails**: It's either 666 or 999. 0_0 I'm positive about that this time! But to be honest, I would much rather prefer getting the Batman to come and help us. His gruff voice + Awesome Fighting Moves = victory for us! XD

**Guest**: Aww, thank you very much! :3

**StarDustDragonknight**: Awww! I actually made someone cry (Apart from one other reviewer) with my writing! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	30. Complete

**Written: March 11****th**** 2013  
Published: March 11****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #30 Complete**

"I don't want to get up," Akiza groaned, as she fully realized that the sunshine, as well as Yusei's embrace, was keeping her warm and content. There was no else where she would rather be… She nuzzled herself into his chest, of where she could feel and hear his heart beat underneath; she figured that it was like a lullaby – meaning to sooth and calm those who were sad… "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Akiza sat up suddenly, gazing down into Yusei's cobalt eyes with concern.

Yusei shook his head, still maintaining his smile. "No, you're not hurting me."

Akiza returned his smile. "That's good then. Because I don't want anything, or anyone else, to hurt you again," Akiza vowed, as she snuggled back in Yusei's side.

It was at that moment when she realized that they appeared to be more than just friends, if they were snuggling like this… But… Akiza found herself tense in discomfort – at the thought of asking him what they were now.

"Is something wrong?"

"Would you describe us… as being good friends?" Akiza asked, still surrounded by Yusei's embrace…

"Of course," Yusei murmured, as he took another breath – sounding calm and fully relaxed, much to Akiza's pleasant surprise.

"Well, what if… you and I…" Akiza could feel her cheeks burning with intensity and embarrassment, as well as the fact that her stomach was being invaded by butterflies. "Could be more than friends?"

She couldn't help but stare into Yusei's eyes with a hopeful expression written on her face.

_Please say yes…_ Akiza found herself praying.

Nothing could stop the smile from leaving her lips, as Yusei's free hand went up to hold Akiza's cheek. "I want to be more than friends with you, Akiza. You have the most beautiful smile and I have never known anyone else who can light up my world better than you."

Akiza could feel tears stinging through her eyes, but she ignored them. "You make me so happy, Yusei. Ever since we've started to hang out, I just feel like something's there."

Akiza's cheeks were a rosy flush at this point, as Yusei gently took hold of one of her hands and put it on his chest. "My heart's always been beating for you, Akiza."

And she also knew at this point, her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'll protect you with my life," He said, as he suddenly pulled her down into another hug – the romance intensifying…

"And I'll protect you too," Akiza confessed, as her body melded perfectly with his.

Both of them knew that the moment had to end at some point… but both of them knew that their lives felt utterly complete. Nothing could stop their love for each other…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww! Isn't this CUTE? :3**

**Destiny of Rose**: That's also my fantasy; although it will probably never come true in real life. (Sighs solemnly) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mayasha-chan**: Trust me – this is the cutest chapter ever! XD

**The Man with Imagination**: If you think YOU'RE hyper, I think I'm probably worse in that department. LOL!

**Autumn Trails**: I couldn't help but notice you didn't log in. Again. Anyways, I've always wanted to go into the Batmobile; it is the car I want to ride in for life! Thanks for reviewing!


	31. Mine

**Written: March 12****th**** 2013  
Published: March 12****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #31 Mine**

"So I was thinking… maybe we should go rollerblading this afternoon. I haven't done it before…" Akiza proposed, as she intertwined her soft fingers through Yusei's, as she gave him a brilliant smile. Oh did he ever love that smile…

"Sure," Yusei returned her smile, though he grinned from ear to ear; yet he was in an astonishingly good mood.

_She's finally mine…_ Yusei thought contentedly. It was Monday and it had been a few days since they had proclaimed their feelings for one another; they were going to express their love for each other on their first date – of which they had just planned the moment they had walked unto school grounds.

"But I have gym last class today, so I might be a little late meeting you here," Akiza said, gazing deeply into her new boyfriend's eyes.

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting."

Akiza kissed him on the cheek. "You are so sweet."

Yusei, deep down, wanted to feel her soft lips against his cheek longer – as his cheeks burned with modesty. "I'll see you later," Akiza blew him a kiss, as she sprinted toward the front doors of the school.

Yusei couldn't help but feel as though this was still a dream… he did love her since kindergarten and he always felt like he never stood a chance with her. But Yusei could feel his heart flutter in delight; she was the girl of his dreams… and she had told him that he made her happy. Yusei knew she couldn't have lied about that; he could remember her mahogany eyes burning with genuine desire for him.

He, honestly, couldn't remember when he was this happy. But Yusei knew that did not matter; as long as this feeling could last forever, nothing could bring him down. Though Yusei had to remind himself that he should go and say thanks to Martha for her efforts. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been able to stay at Akiza's… and he wouldn't have been able to declare his feelings for her.

"Hey Yusei!" Crow's voice broke through Yusei's thoughts.

"Hey Crow," Yusei greeted his friend, before he noted the dark circles underneath Crow's eyes. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really. The pretty girls from the changing rooms were haunting me in my dreams, you know?"

Yusei sighed; he should have known that Crow had been kept up all night… just thinking about the seniors that he had been allegedly spying on in the changing rooms.

"If I were you, I'd be apologizing to those girls," Yusei suggested, with a flat tone to his voice.

"They'll forgive me. Eventually. They just need to be persuaded," Crow wiggled his eyebrows, as he gave his best friend a wicked grin.

Yusei, however, mentally face palmed. Sometimes, Crow could not understand the point that Yusei was trying to give him, but that didn't mean he didn't like him any less.

"Anyways, have you heard about Jack? I think he has a girlfriend now," Crow snickered, as though he found the prospect of Jack dating to be ridiculously hilarious.

"Is it Carly?" Yusei asked, curiously.

"That's what they say; they also say that he was walking Carly to school too…"

Judging by Crow's mannerisms (which would be classified as bizarre, many times) and the fact that he had continued to 'mock' Jack for finally showing his softer side meant one or two things. One of them being was that Crow had not met his special lady yet and even Yusei knew that it would not happen any time soon if this kept up…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Crow, you're lucky that Jack wasn't there. He would have beat you something fierce. 0_0**

**Guest**: That will come very soon, believe it or not… :D Thanks for reminding me though! XD

**Destiny of Rose**: Isn't it so cute? :D Finally – no more hidden crushes; they'll be able to express their love now! XD

**Mayasha-chan**: You are awesome! Enough said. :3

**The Man with Imagination**: You'll learn more about Jack and Carly in the next chapter (I do believe…) so stay tuned!

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: Now I know what to file on the autopsy report. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**AnonFan**: Thank you so much for reviewing – I really appreciate it!

**Autumn Trails**: If he doesn't know how to use a bazooka, I don't care. As long as Akio gets killed in the process. Does that sound psychotic? 0_0


	32. If He Was My Boyfriend

**Written: March 13****th**** 2013  
Published: March 13****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #32 If He Was My Boyfriend**

Carly was pretty sure she was going to get herself killed at this rate; considering she had gotten a text from Akiza, saying that Yusei had gotten into a fight, thus she couldn't make it to go hang out with her that weekend pretty much worried Carly. But then again, 'worried' was the understatement of the year.

How hurt was Yusei? How was Akiza – had she become directly involved? Akiza, unfortunately, had not said a thing about either or, so Carly had been left to ponder these thoughts throughout said weekend. She couldn't stand the thought of Akiza hurt by anyone… she did not deserve pain and misery; she was a sweet, kind girl with a bright future ahead of her. Sure, they were vague descriptions, but it was the truth.

And so Carly found herself rushing out the door Monday morning – with only a coffee and bagel in her hands. She had never been a morning person, yet she was perky and energetic enough to leave the house on time.

However, she failed to notice a familiar, tall figure standing outside her gate, as she unwittingly bumped into that person. Unfortunately, Carly spilled her coffee unto said person's clothes and she was left to gape surprisingly – learning who she had clumsily run into.

"I am so sorry!" Carly squeaked. "I didn't mean to bump into you; I was just in a hurry," Carly tucked stray hairs behind her ear, as she gazed with genuine regret into Jack Atlas' piercing lilac eyes.

"Hmph. Whatever," Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Carly found herself asking, after a few moments of awkward silence.

If Carly wasn't mistaken, she thought she had seen a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "Nothing that concerns you."

Carly bit her lip, as she rummaged around through her mind to find something to say to him. "Well, since you're here, you mind walking to school with me?"

If Carly wasn't in love with this guy, she would have fainted in fear – feeling his scrutinizing gaze on her figure.

"Fine," Jack said shortly, as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Carly blinked, before she could feel a wave of delight and astonishment wash over her; she had never expected Jack to say yes to walking her to school; even though she had spilled coffee on him, even though she had bumped into him, he still said yes to her request.

It was almost like he was her boyfriend, walking beside her this closely… Carly could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she stared at the concrete sidewalk. But nothing could stop the smile that slowly appeared on her lips. As much as she worried about Akiza's welfare, she couldn't help but enjoy this moment too.

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! He's walking her to school! XD**

**Autumn Trails**: SCREW THE CODE! Akio is a JERK! Anyways, can you picture Batman on rollerblades? LOL! He'd be the bat wheel. (crickets chirp) That joke totally failed. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**StarDustDragonknight**: Don't worry – they'll be making out soon! ^_^

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: I love reviewing too – you get the chance to write as much as you want (without fear of the consequences, depending on what you write. LOL!)! :D

**The Man with Imagination**: I'm so glad to make you excited! :D You should be, after all… XD

**SamSam92**: I wish I had a boyfriend too – but do you see me complaining? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mayasha-chan**: Akio… let's not talk about him this time around! Not with romance in the air! 3 Thanks for reviewing!


	33. Beautiful Distractions

**Written: March 15****th**** 2013  
Published: March 15****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #33 Beautiful Distractions**

_I still can't believe that Yusei's my boyfriend now… _Akiza thought to herself, dreamily, as she continued to gaze lovingly into Yusei's cobalt eyes.

And of course she was completely missing the lecture that their teacher was giving them – seeing that the man of her dreams was gazing right back at her, and smiling like she lit up his world…

The fact that he made her happy – extremely so – had cleared most of the emotional clutter in her heart. She knew that she'd have to live with the emotional baggage that lay dormant in her heart, since nothing could take away the reminder of her pain… But Yusei could make her feel again.

"Akiza!" Carly hissed, breaking the trance between Yusei and Akiza.

Akiza blinked, before she blushed in embarrassment as she turned around to meet the somewhat annoyed glare coming from her best friend. "Sorry about that."

"So… you and Yusei, huh?" Carly raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Akiza glanced back at Yusei – who was looking in her eyes with curiosity and innocence – before she turned back to face Carly. "What are you talking about?"

Carly smirked. "I can see you gawking at each other like two love-birds in love. Don't try to deny it."

Akiza huffed, knowing that Carly, in theory, was right. But it wasn't like she wanted Carly to blurt out to the entire world that she was in love with Yusei. "Oh yeah? What about you and Jack?"

She could see her friend's cheeks burn with the same embarrassment as hers did, a few moments ago. Akiza knew she was saved, seeing that Carly couldn't muster a proper response.

In reality, Akiza only wanted to stare into Yusei's entrancing azure eyes, but seeing that she couldn't afford to fail any of her classes… she had to start paying attention now.

But it was hard – with her boyfriend sitting practically right next to her!

**:3 :3 :3**

"I thought class would never end," Akiza sighed in delight as Yusei walked beside her, who insisted upon carrying her books. What. A. Sweetheart.

"Couldn't keep your eyes off of me, could you?" Yusei teased.

"Nope." Akiza's hand patted him gently on cheek, caressing it for a chaste moment, before pulling away. "As much as I want to look into your eyes, I have other things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Yusei asked with a curious tone.

"Like doing my homework – for one thing," Akiza supplied, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear, not tearing her gaze away from Yusei's.

"You're going to blame me for that?" Yusei chuckled.

"I can't help it if you're so handsome," Akiza confessed, as the two of them stopped by her locker. "Thanks for carrying my books," Akiza added, as she briefly looked down on the floor, with a rosy colour to her cheeks.

Yusei kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her smooth, soft skin. "No problem. Beautiful."

Considering that the two of them had not kissed yet, both of their eyes couldn't help but fall to each other's lips… both of them were wondering whether or not if they were going to kiss…

Yet the sound of the next bell prevented them from contemplating any further, much to their chagrin.

"See you later?" Akiza asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," Yusei responded with a nod, as he squeezed her hand one final time…

Who knew that distractions would be the very thing to interfere with their love life?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't you just hate it when they're about to kiss – the bell rings? XD**

**Guest**: They will! Don't get your panties in a twist! XD

**Autumn Trails**: I don't think Catwoman is available… LOL!

**The Man with Imagination**: There is no feud – let me tell you that. LOL! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Didn't I just tell you that I'll put them in there soon enough?

**SamSam92**: I think he's already in love with her… he just won't show it yet. LOL! Are you single and ready to mingle? I'm sorry – I couldn't resist… XD

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: Yay! You gotta love this update! Or possibly the next couple of drabbles…! :D


	34. Under My Skin

**Written: March 17****th**** 2013  
Published: March 17****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #34 Under My Skin**

Out of all the times Crow tried to pick up a girlfriend, he failed. Miserably. But he always knew that he'd come back out on top, right? He'd never give up on finding the perfect lady to be by his side. Sure, he tried putting the moves on Akiza, but she was unattainable. Crow now figured that he was too good for her now, but that was his pride talking.

Most people would want to believe that his pride was the reason why he got rejected by half – if not more – of the female student body. But Crow wanted to believe that there was no girl who was into people like him. Though he thought about that a few times, that didn't stop him from asking any other girl to be his girlfriend.

As Crow pondered on his nonexistent love life, he failed to notice that he had bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" A feminine voice called out in pain, bringing Crow out of his thoughts.

Crow could practically feel his heart stop, as he gazed at the beauty in front of him… He didn't remember ever seeing a girl like this before; with short, onyx hair with red highlights, chestnut eyes and skin as ivory as snow… she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, Crow thought to himself.

"Isn't this the part when you're supposed to say I'm sorry?" The girl grumbled, as she gave him a stare of detest.

"Are you okay?" Crow couldn't help but be intrigued by her; she had a feisty attitude, for someone so petite. Not that there was a problem with that.

Crow held out a hand, of which she accepted, and he pulled her up without taking away his eyes from hers.

"So what's the deal – do you crash into every girl you see here?" She asked, with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Just the most beautiful ones, apparently," Crow shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh really?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking sceptical; with her red lips pursed into a thin line and one of her eyebrows raised, it appeared that she contradicted Crow's statement.

"It's true – you are beautiful," Crow argued, trying to get his point across.

"Is that what you said to the girls in the changing room?" She had an amused smirk and an entertained sparkle in her eyes. And Crow had to say that he kind of liked that. "Oh don't be so surprised. It's all over the school."

"You probably think of me of some pervert, huh?"

"Well, that depends whether or not you actually intended to sneak a peek," she replied.

"Maybe I did," Crow laughed, earning a cold glare from the girl.

"Now that your reputation is established, I have to get to class," She tilted her head up, looking cool and confident.

"Wait! What's your name?" Crow was entirely sure he was not going to let this girl get away… He didn't know what it was, but something about her just called out to him. Was this what it felt like – meeting your soul mate for the first time? If it was, then Crow would never want the feelings of happiness and content leave him…

"I'm not telling you my name," She scoffed.

"Come on – just give me a hint; I could figure it out."

"It starts with L. Good luck," She smirked, noting the confused expression washing over Crow's facial contours.

For some unfathomable reason, she looked good walking away from him; though Crow was going to win her over sooner or later. He knew she was not like those other girls, peppy, cheerful and obsessed with the latest shade of eye shadow. No. This girl… she was the complete opposite; she wore no make-up, apart from lipstick, and she certainly had no problems displaying an attitude.

Plus, she was giving him a challenge – which he would accept nonetheless.

Game on.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Introducing OC number two: Mysterious girl whose name starts with L. XD **

**Will Crow win her over? We'll see. LOL!**

**Destiny of Rose**: Unfortunately, I have never experienced such a thing… the love of my life always sat behind me. LOL. Then again, he was just a crush. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: Wasn't that a TV show? Saved by the Bell? LOL!

**Mayasha-chan**: Coincidence? I think NOT! Just kidding – it obviously is a coincidence. LOL!

**BestShot15**: Are you kidding? All the guys who read my Faithshipping stories always lose their manliness. LOL.

**SamSam92**: They will be kissing soon, don't worry; and yes, Jack and Carly will be together forever! And you should know by now that Crow may have a fifty-fifty chance of winning this girl. LOL.

**Autumn Trails**: "The one who is most likely to be peeping on girls" award goes to Crow. LOL! But yes, Yusei should give him a lesson or two. Just no creepy pick up lines. 0_0


	35. I Can See Through You

**Written: March 19****th**** 2013  
Published: March 19****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #35 I Can See Through You**

As he walked down the hallway, his thoughts lingered on Akiza; he couldn't help it – she was enchanting. She was everything to him…

Yusei noticed the whispers before anyone else did, though he didn't give them much thought… not until he heard these words. "…he's Akiza's latest conquest now. I wonder how long it will take for them to break up."

"He shouldn't want her; she's nothing."

"I know. She's not as pure as she thinks she's letting on."

Yusei could not let those people see how truly hurt he felt by those words… he knew he should not care about what others thought about him or Akiza. But that didn't stop him from feeling the pain of discomfort hit him straight in the heart.

Could he tolerate the female students talking about them? He certainly did not like their scrutinizing gazes, and since they merely talked behind Akiza's back… should he care? The one thing that Yusei couldn't tolerate at all was how certain types of guys treated girls.

And he nearly lost his temper when he heard one of them speak…

"I heard that she's a great lay in bed. I wonder if that Fudo fellow got any yet?"

Yusei narrowed his cobalt eyes and stared straight into the eyes of one student, who nearly shrunk after being the one on the receiving end of that cold stare.

It had not even been a day and already there was gossip bouncing around, much to Yusei's chagrin.

"Yusei? Is everything okay?"

Yusei sighed, thankful for the distraction, as he turned around to face the concerned gaze belonging to Crow. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Crow looked hesitant, somewhat sceptical to believe him, but he was not going to push on the issue. He pursed his lips, before he started onto a different topic. "You'll never guess what happened to me today," Crow smiled, from side to side, as his façade turned from concern to cheerfulness.

Yusei raised an eyebrow, before he replied, "What happened? Don't tell me you tried getting another girl's number."

"For your information, I did meet a girl. Granted she didn't tell me her name, but she's pretty sassy for someone so gorgeous."

"And you're in love with her already?"

"I dunno. Something just called out to me. She's different from all those other girls."

Yusei grinned. "Well, I wish you luck on winning her heart. If she can handle you, I bet you can win her over."

Both Yusei and Crow knew that he would need a lot of good luck to win the mystery girl's heart…

And somehow, this distraction managed to put his mind off of things; like confronting the boys in the school who dared to talk inappropriate things about Akiza behind her back.

**:3 :3 :3**

**People talk. Get over it. LOL!**

**As you may have noticed, I am starting to PM you review replies. I just didn't feel like writing it on here anymore. LOL!**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**

**And FYI, there's a certain situation where Yusei and Akiza will find themselves in; don't worry, it's pure comedy. **


	36. I Got A Feeling

**Written: March 20****th**** 2013  
Published: March 20****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #36 I Got A Feeling…**

She already heard the gossip, thanks to the texts from Carly, who filled her in on them. Honestly, she did feel upset about being talked about behind her back; honestly, she felt more self-conscious about herself… and really, Akiza knew that she should only grin and bear it. Gossip was the least bad thing that could ever happen to her in this world, and what was what she told herself repeatedly. And of course, the fact that she had received another text from Carly, saying that Crow had a run-in with a potential girlfriend, that made her day at least twenty thousand times better.

Akiza knew she was lucky to have a friend like Carly…

She sighed in delight as the warm water embraced her skin; after a long, gruelling day at school, she was looking forward to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought; Akiza still couldn't believe it that she was dating him. It felt like a dream for the most part, but she knew she should start believing it for the better. She was going to treasure every moment she spent with him.

"Hey, Akiza?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be heading out. It's just gonna be you in here, okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine. See you guys tomorrow." Considering that Miku and Sora were the only two girls that Akiza was sort of friendly with, at least they actually have the decency to not talk behind her back.

"Oh and your boyfriend's here," Miku and Sora, who were both sophomores, giggled in a playful manner.

Akiza blushed, feeling her cheeks burning hotter. "Could you please tell him to wait?"

"No problem."

But it was at that moment when Akiza realized she had no towel. The fact that slipped her mind was enough for her to do a mental face-palm as well as a good scolding. Considering that most of her thoughts revolved around Yusei, it wasn't her fault; right?

"Akiza? Is everything going okay in there?" Yusei's voice was easily heard, and she knew that he was probably standing right outside of the door.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry," Akiza chuckled sheepishly, trying not to sound anxious. She had been currently trying to leave the stall, knowing that she had relieved her tense muscles and she had taken a long enough shower.

But as she took one step, she slipped, causing a shriek of surprise to slip out of her lips, as she fell to the ground. Pain started to throb in her tailbone, as well as her leg, and Akiza winced. Great.

"Akiza? Are you okay?" Yusei sounded worried, not that she'd blame him; of course she had to go and make a complete fool of herself – even if he had not seen what had happened.

"I just slipped and fell. It's okay, though." Deep down, Akiza didn't even know who she was trying to persuade: was it her or was it Yusei?

"Is it alright if I come in?"

Boys were never allowed in the girls' changing room. Period. It was pretty clear that peeping on the girls was not tolerated… Crow had already made a perfect example of that.

Akiza's cheeks turned darker than a tomato; she also realized that she was not clothed… and if Yusei came in, there was no doubt that he'd see her naked. But what made it even worse was that Yusei was never known to intentionally spy on the girls: he was a perfect gentleman.

So what should she say then?

But it was too late for her to say anything… the door knob was already starting to turn…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I bet you know where I'm going with this... We need a little comedy! XD**

**Remember to leave a pretty little review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	37. Oh, HELL NO!

**Written: March 22****nd**** 2013  
Published: March 22****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Comedy  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #37 Oh, HELL NO!**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Akiza screamed at the top of her lungs – completely taken by surprise by the turn of events. Yusei, however, had next to no idea of what the situation had to have been about. But he also got the surprise of his life, as he walked into the changing room… he nearly passed out on the spot.

There was the angel of his dreams, the beautiful woman that he had come to love, naked. On the floor.

Did he mention that she was naked? And suddenly the image of his girlfriend without clothes on, bearing her natural, bare physique, imprinted in his mind.

Yusei blushed in embarrassment – feeling the intense burning of his cheeks, as he turned away: his posture was rim-rod straight and he was tempted to say something to rectify the situation… however, nothing came to mind.

"Yusei, you pervert! Why did you come in?!" Akiza cried, struggling to get back to her feet, and then proceeding toward the shower stall of which the curtains would provide her protection.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were naked!" Yusei replied, sounding genuinely apologetic; he could have sworn that his cheeks were darker than Akiza's magenta hair at that moment… Although he had been slightly tempted to see her beautiful curves, he had not given into it. He knew better than to take a sneak peak: he was not that type of guy. "B-but… uh… are you okay?"

Yusei could hear her breathing and he knew that she was extremely nervous: and he truly did not blame her.

"I think so. And I'm sorry…" Akiza, after a few moments of silence, apologized.

"Why?"

"I called you a pervert and I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay. So… did you want me to wait outside?"

"I hope it doesn't feel like I'm kicking you out!"

"Well, this is the girls' changing room."

Akiza giggled, and her delightful laughter rang in Yusei's ears. To him, she sounded better than an angel singing… "Alright; I'll just wait outside."

But as Yusei went back to turn the knob, his eyes widened in complete shock; he could also swear that his heart stopped beating… "Uh-oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"The door's locked."

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know it's a short drabble, but trust me: I want to drag this out! XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	38. Temptation

**Written: March 24****th**** 2013  
Published: March 25****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Comedy  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #38 Temptation**

Akiza was pretty sure that her heart was about to leap out of her chest; it was beating so quickly, she assumed she was either going to die from cardiac arrest or her heart decided to take a plunge.

She was also pretty certain that she was going to pass out… It was all because Yusei was in the changing room with her. Oh – and did she mention that it was LOCKED?

In any case, her priority was to put on some clothes ASAP. Because as much as she loved Yusei to pieces, it was FAR too early to let him see her good stuff.

"Why does the stupid door have to be locked?" Akiza grumbled to herself, as she paced back and forth.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Yusei's voice echoed within the walls of the change room.

"I should… they may be in my bag. Could you bring it to me?"

Akiza knew she would have no problem trusting Yusei to do a simple task like that; she knew he was the type to be respectful of her privacy, but she immediately saw the irony in that statement.

She cursed, as she could still feel her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. She didn't know how long they were going to be trapped in here, so she should just get bloody well used to it.

Besides – Yusei was not going to try anything perverted on her; so what should she worry about?

"Akiza?" Yusei's voice interrupted her from her thoughts, and it caused her to turn around, to meet the sultry gaze of her friend turned boyfriend…

"Thank you," Akiza graciously accepted her book bag, but – to her personal annoyance – she nearly tripped. And because of what she had done just now, which was due to the fact she had not been paying attention to her surroundings, she had collapsed on to Yusei's body – which anchored hers.

Akiza could feel his strong arms gently hold her back, steadying her.

_What would it be like to… _

Akiza mentally shook her thoughts, completely taken off guard of where the thoughts were heading. Now who was the pervert?

"Whoa. You nearly took a fall there, gorgeous."

Akiza gave him a smile, feeling relieved that he had only taken a light comment on her clumsiness. In reality, though, she felt like her legs were made out of jelly: she was pretty sure that without Yusei's help and support, she would have fallen on the ground again. He was such a nice guy…

However, Akiza could see his eyes flicker down once or twice and his cheeks lighting up like crimson Christmas lights. It was at that point when she noticed that her towel had managed to escape her grasp. And she was naked. In Yusei's embrace.

Whoever pulled this little shenanigan may as well write their last testament and will.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, this was so awesome to write; we just had to have a little laughter here. But don't get me wrong – there will be some more angst and whatnot in upcoming chapters.**

**Please leave a review; I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	39. Hey Juliet

**Written: April 13th 2013**

**Published: April 13th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #39 Hey Juliet**

Where the heck is Yusei? Crow didn't know, much to his chagrin. The fact that they were supposed to meet up after school, which didn't even happen at all, was supposed to reassure Crow that he did have a social life. And Crow was also in need of a serious man-to-man talk, and no, Jack would not fit the bill.

"What is someone like you doing out here? Don't have any other girls to chase?"

Crow could feel his heartbeat stop altogether as he recognized the feminine voice, full of sarcasm, call out to him. Crow secretly thanked the gods, knowing fully well that this girl was the one for him.

He turned around to meet the entertained set of eyes and a smirk forming on her lips; even now, she looked beautiful…The girl wore an onyx blouse that matched her complexion, as well as her captivating chocolate eyes, and a pair of sweatpants rolled up to her knees. Normally this look wouldn't get Crow's attention, but this girl was one of a kind.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" The girl asked, her tone full of annoyance. The moment Crow's thoughts were put on hold, the girl smiled. "Good. At least someone's full of life."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't dead," Crow pointed out, but the girl laughed nonetheless.

"So what IS a guy like you standing out here all alone?" She inquired. "I take it you have friends who are too busy for you?"

Crow retorted, "Maybe I do. But what about you?"

"I'm just a loner who stands out," she shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. "And I don't particularly get along with anyone in my class."

Crow smirked. "Sounds like a criminal to me." Did Crow ever mention how he loved the way her eyes sparkled with hatred? Well, he did now.

"You are such an asshole. I so don't break the law," she snorted, whilst crossing her arms in a defensive position.

"And at least I don't go into girls' changing rooms with every intention to get a glance of nudity," she explained, narrowing her eyes while glaring into Crow's eyes.

Crow, for some reason, still found it tempting to tease her. "I've no idea you'd be into that kinky stuff," he winked suggestively.

"You've got some nerve, pervert," the girl seethed.

"Well if you don't have any friends, you're free to hang out with me," Crow suggested with a polite tone, but she appeared to think he had hidden motives. Which he did not... Oh, how he liked the way she tensed in discomfort. Even though he usually wasn't into girls like her; he still found himself falling harder for her.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she deadpanned, and even Crow could tell she was not really serious. "when I have nothing else to do."

"So then what do you do?" Crow was definitely intrigued; at first, he assumed she was into death-metal music, high-heeled rocker boots and film-making. Crow always thought he had the amazing ability to read people, but this had proved to be farther than the truth each time he met someone new.

"I'll let you figure that out," once again, she shrugged like it as no big deal, but another amused smirk appeared on her lips - as though she actually meant to have fun at Crow's expense.

"I ask you your name and you wouldn't tell me that either," Crow whined. Did she ever play hard to get!

"If you really want to add to your reputation, you could look me up in the student directory."

"Mind giving me another hint?"

"My last name means 'cute' in Japanese," she stated, before giving Crow a wink. "Good luck."

Crow couldn't help but think how good she looked when walking way from him... but he also knew that she'd look even better by his side.

He'll win her over. Eventually.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This drabble was so fun to write! So the girl's last name is "Kawaii". Sounds cute. XD**

**I hope you guys leave a review; I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	40. That's Why I Like You

**Written: April 13th 2013  
Published: April 17th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #40: That's Why I Like You**

They couldn't stop gazing at each other and if Jack were there to witness it, he would - no doubt - disapprove of the lovey-dovey atmosphere.

In truth, it was a lovey-dovey atmosphere; the romance was at its highest point...

Yusei was tempted to kiss Akiza's lips, yet at the same time, he was satisfied with just gazing affectionately into her chestnut eyes. He was content with everything about her... her vanilla body lotion, her silky, smooth skin that his hands gently cradled, her caring personality, etc. Yusei treasured everything that she put on display and nothing would ever change that.

"Uh... Yusei, you do realize I'm naked. Right?" Akiza's eyes flared with a small hint of annoyance - probably realizing that Yusei himself was captivated by her appearance.

Yusei blushed in mortification. He honestly couldn't say whether or not her beauty had hypnotized him... but it was likely.

"Sorry," Yusei apologized, before he turned around with his arms crossed and waited for her to reply; was she mad at him? He didn't know. But he was ashamed to have held her intimately - especially since she was unclothed.

"I bet I'm the prettiest woman you've ever laid your eyes on," Akiza remarked, and Yusei could tell that she was trying to play the whole thing off as a joke.

"It's true that you are beautiful," Yusei answered back and his cheeks turned a light shade of poppy.

"You are so innocent, it's cute! That's what I like about you," Akiza admitted. And meanwhile, Yusei's heartbeat was close to stopping at any given moment...

_She thinks I'm cute?_

"Why can't all guys be like you, Yusei?" She sighed and Yusei was wondering if she had done so in disappointment.

Yusei briefly wondered if she had been referring to Akio... but even then he did not want to think about him. For the time being…

Fortunately, fate intervened. "I think I'll text Carly to see if she can open the doors from the outside."

"Sounds good to me," Yusei said, as he was sorely tempted to see if Akiza was done changing...

"I think I've had enough excitement to last a whole week!" Akiza exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Yeah..."

"Yusei, are you okay?" Akiza sounded worried for his well-being... truth was, he didn't know whether if he should tell her about Akio or if he should just say he was tired. Yusei despised the thought of lying to her; but if circumstances called for it, he'd keep her safe...

"That's not what I meant... I was meaning about everything. With Akio..."

Yusei's hands crumpled into fists, as the urge to fight started to run through his veins. He shouldn't feel this angry... he shouldn't feel the need to use violence, yet he did.

The fact that Akio had harmed Akiza was enough to make him sick. It was enough for him to become enraged... to start killing Akio. Yet her presence calmed him down immensely; as long as she was by his side, he shouldn't worry.

"We can talk about this later. I'm sorry if I brought it up," Akiza quickly backpedalled to her previous statement as though she were taking it back. Her voice was filled with remorse - like it had been her fault.

"It's alright, Akiza. Just as long as you are with me..."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww…that's all I can say!**

**Remember, please leave a review: I'd love to know what you think!**


	41. Carly's Intuition

**Written: April 14th 2013  
Published: April 17th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #41 Carly's Intuition**

"I don't see what the big deal is, Akiza. You were locked in the girls' changing room with your dream man; that should be every woman's fantasy," Carly ranted, though she was trying her best to calm down her best friend: who appeared to be throwing daggers in her direction. With her eyes of course.

Akiza took a sip of her 7-Up, as she listened with careful ears to Carly's explanation. It had been two hours since Carly had miraculously came to unlock the changing room door. Carly swore she had not seen this happen before, but at the time, Akiza could tell from the mischievous expression in her eyes that Carly was up to something. Ever since then, Akiza had been mad; since it took Carly twenty minutes to arrive. And the act that she KNEW how to unlock the doors very well also seemed to be suspicious. It wouldn't be surprising to her at all that Carly would push Akiza to fulfil true happiness with her lover.

Yusei took the whole situation surprisingly well; and when the two of them were finally freed, he kissed her on the cheek, and said he'd call her later. That was a promise that Akiza knew he'd keep. Just the thought of Yusei calling her later was enough to keep her sane at this point. It was also enough for her heart to melt into goo...

"Is that your fantasy with Jack? Or do you have somewhere better in mind?" Akiza chuckled in amusement as a blush quickly made itself known on Carly's porcelain cheeks.

"Akiza! That is so not..." Carly trailed off and Akiza could only imagine that she was thinking about Jack.

"It is the point, Carly. Yusei and I would never do it in a changing room," Akiza could feel shivers running down her spine, clearly feeling embarrassed that she had a mental picture of it in her head.

"We sound like perverts," Carly sighed.

"Not so much like Crow," Akiza pointed out.

"Anyways, how was it trapped with Yusei? You never told me."

"It was awkward, okay? I'm pretty sure he saw me naked even though I had a towel and..." NO! Akiza did not want to reveal this part... out of all things. Now she would never hear the end of it from Carly.

Akiza banged her head on the table, but not before she saw the excited yet shocked look from Carly.

"And you said you'd never do it in a changing room," Carly grinned wickedly, like she was entertained by Akiza's antics of hiding her embarrassment.

"I WOULDN'T! Yusei probably hates that idea too!" Akiza screeched, as her face turned darker than the shade of her magenta hair.

"Where would he love to do it?"

"Carly," Akiza growled - similar to an animalistic snarl. "Stop it."

Carly giggled; sometimes, it was just too easy to test Akiza's patience. But then again, both of them needed the laughs. Especially... no. Carly was not going to think of that ever again. She promised Akiza she wouldn't; only that she'd be there for her...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just a little banter between Carly and Akiza; so much fun! XD**


	42. Just A Dream

**Written: April 22nd 2013**

**Published: **

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #42 Just A Dream**

Yusei couldn't find it inside him to sleep that night; although it should have been the perfect setting for him to close his eyes and dream...

It was desolate outside; although one could hear crickets if they listened close enough. The celestial moon was shining brightly and the shimmering stars made their rare but extravagant appearance. It was the perfect romantic setting...

Which then reminded Yusei of Akiza; she was the reason he couldn't sleep now. He could only imagine her beautiful eyes, her charming smile, and her angelic laughter. He could only feel his heart skip a beat as his girlfriend appeared in his very thoughts.

_"You are so innocent, it's cute! That's why I like you..."_

Yusei smiled sadly; if only he could believe those words, he truly did. But in all reality, he was far from innocent. In his past, Yusei had been far from the good guy he was now.

_**When will you tell her?**_

Yusei did not know; he just wanted to protect her from his past... if she knew the entire story, would she still like him? That was one of his fears.

_**She will hate you for what you were...**_

Yusei tried to ignore that doubting voice with all his strength.

Another reason why he couldn't sleep at night was because of the nightmares... A lot of times, memories of his past would haunt him; it was like he couldn't escape from it. And Yusei still felt troubled by those dreams...

He wished he hadn't joined Akio's gang in the first place.

It was at that point in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his cell phone ringing. Yet Yusei was thankful for the distraction; he needed it. Anything to take his mind off of Akio... of which he still he held angry feelings towards.

"Akiza?" Yusei's heart skipped another beat; he certainly was surprised to find out that she was the one who called... this made him happy; just hearing her voice would keep him at ease and content.

"Yusei, did I wake you?" Akiza whispered softly from the other end. In fact, she sounded... sad, like she had just experienced heartache.

"No, it's okay; it's good to hear your voice," Yusei reassured her. He was honest with her, and he knew that Akiza had believed him.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Akiza needed him... he could sense the desperation in her tone.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei tensed; what if someone hurt her?

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," she admitted, "so I couldn't sleep."

Somehow, that comforted Yusei to the point when he knew he was not alone; he certainly felt like Akiza was in the same room as he was. He felt like she was beside him...

"So let's talk," Yusei stated, as a smile reached his eyes as well as his lips.

"I... well, um... the moon is beautiful tonight." Yusei chuckled; he couldn't help but think that Akiza was too cute when she stuttered.

"Doesn't it?" Yusei agreed with her, yet at the same time, he didn't. "But I know something that is more beautiful."

"W-why are you saying that all the time?" If Yusei could see the look on her face, he would have guessed that she was blushing. She sounded insecure, but in truth, Yusei didn't blame her.

"Because it's true."

**:3 :3 :3**

**All worship Queen Akiza! XD**


	43. Need You Now

**Written: April 27th 2013**

**Published: April 27th 2013**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #43 Need You Now**

Akiza couldn't sleep that night, like previous nights. But unlike those other lonely nights of which she used the time to reflect on her past, she had a happier reason to stay up late. She couldn't stop thinking about Yusei. Was she too clingy? Was she one of those girls that couldn't be without their boyfriend for more than two hours?

She wanted to hear his voice... She needed him right now, even if it did make her attached to the hip.

"Akiza? Are you sure everything's okay?" Yusei sounded so protective of her; it was almost like Yusei was sitting beside her, gazing concernedly into her eyes. She could feel her heartbeat fluctuate and nerves suddenly started to overcome her sense of judgement. What could she say to him? How would Yusei take the fact that she lived on her own? How would he respond to her loneliness, most nights? And of course, not to mention the painful memories that invaded her dreams.

Tears sprung in Akiza's eyes, as she held back her sobs with every ounce of strength that she had. She told herself that she had no reason to cry. Everything was alright...

"I just didn't want to be alone, Yusei." Akiza admitted, as her tears ran down her cheeks. Surprisingly, she was not whimpering. She was just letting her emotions out through tears.

She may as well tell Yusei about her home life; sooner or later, he would have every right to know. Besides, he was the only man that she'd ever love - she couldn't picture being with anyone else.

"You're never going to be alone, Akiza." Yusei's words were really sweet, but at the same time, they had done almost nothing to comfort her. She secretly wanted to see him in person. There she went again - acting all clingy. But she couldn't help it.

"I've always been alone, Yusei. My parents are almost never around; they're always gone to some other place. I've always been a burden to them."

"Akiza, you're not a burden," Yusei said: loud enough to stop her from crying even more... "You mean a lot to me, Akiza. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Drabbles are meant to be short. And there's gonna be a couple hundred chapters left to go; so get comfy, folks! :D**


	44. Losing You

**Written: April 28th 2013**

**Published: **

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #44 Losing You**

_It was cold. The air was chilling, the rain drops coming down hard... it was also dark and desolate; no living thing could be seen or heard._

_Yet Yusei seemed to be the only one there... in the alley. The air surrounded him and he felt nothing except despair and loneliness. But why... this question eluded him._

_"Yusei... what have you done?" Yusei's eyes widened in shock, as he could hear Akiza's voice call out to him. What terrified him even more was the fact she sounded like she was in pain... it was like something had hurt her._

_"Why did you..." Akiza sobbed. "Why would you do this?"_

_What did Yusei do? He looked down towards his hands to see if he was holding something... but in actual fact, they were stained with blood._

_He fell to his knees at the sight of the blood... the rain fell hard, but did not wash the red liquid away... it was like the blood stain was permanent._

_Whose blood was it? No... no... it couldn't be Akiza's._

_He couldn't have killed her... he loved her too much; she was the last person on Earth he would ever kill in cold blood._

_"You let this happen to me," Akiza's voice turned angry and cold._

_Tears rained down Yusei's cheeks as his heartbeat continued to pound against his chest. Overwhelming emotions started to consume him... his hands crumpled into fists._

_"I trusted you, Yusei. I loved you... but I guess I was wrong to."_

_Before Yusei could blink, he nearly lost his control as his eyes took on the sight of her... Akiza..._

_Yusei never stopped shedding tears as he held her cold, lifeless body in his arms. He held her close... He didn't want any of this; he didn't want to lose her. The one person that made his life perfect... the one person that he loved beyond anything else was dead. His angel; his anchor; his saviour... had left him behind. Was he meant to suffer this hell? If this was the case, then he would find it unbearable. The pain was too much._

**:3 :3 :3**

Yusei gasped, as though he was in pain, as he opened his eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe - like there was an anchor on his chest and he couldn't move it... When he woke up from the hellish nightmare, it was dark. The entire room was filled with darkness. Except the moonlight that shone brightly into his room.

Yusei ran his fingers through his hair while reasoning to himself that he experienced a nightmare; none of it was real. Akiza was fine... she was alive.

"Akiza..." he murmured her name as he took a deep breath in and out. He will see her again... he will see her at school; she will smile in his direction. Only for him...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Yusei! ^_^**

**Some of you may have noticed I changed the rating; violence and uh... some sexy times (blushes) as well as language. XD**


	45. My Everything

**Written: April 28th 2013**

**Published: May 3rd 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #45 My Everything**

When Akiza got to school the next morning, she had a feeling that something was wrong... This had bothered her since the moment she opened her eyes and when she felt the morning sunlight enter her skin. But at least she had a good night's rest, thanks to her boyfriend.

Akiza couldn't stop the silly grin from forming on her lips; nowadays, she did have a reason to smile like an idiot. She was an idiot in love with the sweetest guy...

But it was at that point that Akiza was wondering... she should tell him she loved him; that much was clear. But the two of them hadn't been dating very long... and the fact they hadn't kissed each other on the lips yet was proof enough.

But then there was that urge to go farther with him... Akiza chastised herself for thinking of such naughty thoughts. Blame Carly for putting thoughts like that into her head.

"Where's Yusei?" Akiza bit her lip, as she noticed that her boyfriend was not in the classroom for their first period. She shouldn't be worried at all, since there could be a million reasons why he didn't show up yet. But that doubting feeling within her only grew stronger...

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him," Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope nothing bad happened..." Akiza noted, as she gazed outside the window and off into the distance - as did her thoughts. What if... Yusei had crossed paths with Akio?

Shivers ran down her spine; she couldn't imagine the thought of Yusei facing off against Akio. If something happened to him, she couldn't bear it. She didn't know what she'd do.

"That Fudo kid? I heard he got himself into another fight this morning."

"Against Akio?"

"Akio's been wanting to get teach the kid a lesson for a while now."

After hearing these words coming from several kids in the classroom, Akiza felt like she was going to burst into tears. Either that, or she was going to black out. Akiza suddenly found it harder to breathe; what her classmates were saying couldn't possibly be true... they just couldn't.

Akiza knew that she had to find Yusei.

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza never knew what to expect; from point on, whatever happened, happened. Though she expected her parents were going to leave her alone, nothing stopped the shock from entering her. In this case, she had been expecting something bad to happen - just from what her female intuition told her. Her gut never led her astray before and she learned to trust it. But the fear of Yusei hurt was enough to consume her from the inside. The last thing that either of them needed was more pain and anguish. And let's face it; Akiza dealt with both of those things for half of her life. She knew she sounded like a martyr, but Akiza didn't really care.

In her perfect world, Yusei was the only one that mattered to her.

And what she also didn't expect were screams and shouts coming from the gym shed not too far from the track fields. Shivers crept down her spine as she immediately started to run in the direction of said shouts.

_Please wait a little longer, Yusei. I'm coming for you!_

**:3 :3 :3**

**Not too much happening here, unfortunately... But there will be plenty of action in the next one - I promise you!**


	46. Revenge

**Written: May 11th 2013**

**Published: May 11th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #46 Revenge**

He didn't think that he'd seek revenge against him so soon; he knew one thing for sure - that he would never leave him alone until he died. To Akio, Yusei's life had no meaning. In his mind, he was pathetic; he was weak; he was insignificant. Yusei let Akio take a crack at him at first, though deep down, he knew that he didn't deserve this type of torture.

"You're really begging for it now, aren't you, Yusei?" Akio stated, as he looked down at the boy whose eyes showed no fight. This boy who would rather get killed than to kill others... this was truly feeble.

Akio preferred seeing the murderous sparkle in his eyes; he preferred him putting up a fight rather than just letting this happen to him.

Punch after punch... excruciating. Yusei couldn't tell the difference anymore; somehow, he lost the will to defend himself and so he began to feel numb.

His cheeks were bruised. He was also certain that one of his ribs were broken... Yusei couldn't feel the paroxysm anymore; he only felt numb.

Blood spilled quickly from his wound on his abdomen, of which Akio took the honour of stabbing - excruciatingly so - into.

The value of life never occurred to Akio; he never hesitated in performing physical injuries.

Akio roughly tugged the collar of Yusei's shirt and forced him against the wall. Akio made certain that he made it hurt. "If I killed you now, you wouldn't feel a thing, I bet."

Yusei never wanted to lose control; the desire to put Akio out of his place was long gone, now that he only wanted to protect Akiza...

How would she feel if she witnessed this fight? No... Yusei would not allow her to be grieving over him; he would make sure she was safe and sound before anything else.

"So you're still not ticked. What does make you tick? Hmm... If I told you I was going to have my way with your little girlfriend after this is over, would you -" Before Akio knew what was going on, laceration hit his jaw. And it did hurt.

Akio released Yusei immediately as he wiped his lips of the blood that formed. He snorted, as he took a good enough look at his former gang member.

Akio smirked; he could see the anger shining in his bright blue eyes. He could see how he tensed in discomfort. He knew that he never hesitated in punching the daylights out of him. He was back...

"I knew it; so she is your weakness. But let me tell you this now, kid. She was so easy to break, unlike you."

Yusei's rage was boiling and at this point, he didn't know if he could stop. Truth was, that was the least of anyone's problems right now. He found himself striking Akio with all the strength that he possessed. Never once did he stop attacking him.

He could see the bruises before they even formed. He could tell that he broke Akio's arm before he even screamed. Yusei knew that his nostrils were releasing crimson liquid.

"You have no right to touch her," Yusei murmured. He released another deadly smack and it landed on Akio's chest. "You have no right to hurt her again."

"Don't joke around, Yusei. We both know she's the one to spread her legs open before anyone."

This time, Yusei didn't hold back on his kicks; one could see the seriousness in his eyes...

"Aren't you, sweetheart?" Akio's eyes turned to the side, to gaze with amusement into the eyes that held fright and concern.

Yusei paused and he also faced the direction that Akio turned his head around to. Yusei was forced to see it; the fear in her eyes...

Akiza...

**:3 :3 :3**

**There was a reason why this is rated M people! Well, one of the reasons... :P**

**Please leave a review, my darlings! I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	47. Just Give Me A Reason

**Written: May 11th 2013**

**Published: **

**Theme: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #47 Just Give Me A Reason**

Akiza didn't know what to expect when she got there... she didn't expect the clouds to start pouring rain - which was cold to say the least and Akiza certainly didn't expect her feelings of fear and anxiety increase tenfold.

Not until this...

Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she stared into cobalt eyes; she couldn't help but feel instant error creep down her spine. But she also felt confused...

Akiza nearly fainted altogether as she took in Yusei's appearance; there were dark bruises on his cheekbones, streaks of blood slipped down his lips, a bruise underneath his right eye, a scar on his left eye, blood staining his shirt (Akiza assumed that most of the blood came from his own injuries) and there was some on his hands. The worst part of it all was that it couldn't have been Yusei's.

Akiza felt like her heart was broken into a thousand pieces. Quite frankly, she didn't think she'd be able to continue to take it anymore...

"Yusei, what..."

_What have you done?_

_What compelled you to do this?_

"Akiza," Yusei's eyes were filled with remorse; Akiza could tell that he never wanted her to see this... and judging from the frightened expression on his face, it as like he was expecting her to run away from him; because he was a monster...

"How does it feel to know that the woman you hold dear despises you, Yusei?" Akio chuckled.

Akiza's hands crumpled into fists, as she could feel anger rushing through her veins. "I don't hate him, Akio," Akiza growled. "I never will."

Akio laughed. "You are a fool; look at him - he's a monster. He could have killed me if you hadn't shown up. Not to say that this is the first time he appeared this way."

Yusei fell to his knees, as the pain in his abdomen - which had been injured before - flared up again.

Akiza, who had stood by her own words, quickly ran over to Yusei's side; she embraced him desperately, and silently pleaded that he could hang on... at that moment, she didn't care that she was getting blood on her clothes, nor that the rain was falling at a rapid pace.

"Yusei… please hold on!" Akiza's eyes were brimming with tears. She gasped as she felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter is a little bit of a time skip. ;)**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	48. Next To Me

**Written: June 7****th**** 2013  
Published: June 20****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #48 Next To Me**

At this point, all what he could see right now was a bright light, but it wasn't that bright enough to blind him. It also made Yusei curious as to how he got there…Everything around him was blurry, as well as the fact that he couldn't remember anything that happened prior to him being here. All he knew was that he was stuck in an alternate dimension – where reality and fantasy meet halfway…

But soon enough, Yusei was pushing himself for answers.

_Why am I here?_

There was no answer to his question. There was no one to provide him with an answer, and it left Yusei in a frustrated mood. All he could really do at this point was to wait.

And then he heard cries. As Yusei paid close enough attention, he knew that they were feminine… but they were far away. Who was it that cried? It sounded familiar, so he should know who…

When he opened his eyes, things started to get clear – although his head was aching, his throat was dry and felt completely immobilized. But at least his eyesight was getting better.

"Yusei? Are you awake?" That same voice called out to him, though the sobs and whimpers had left – replacing concern and relief in their place.

Yusei, to the best of his ability, tried to move his head to the side – just to get a glimpse of the person who was speaking to him. No matter who it was, he wanted to reassure them that he was alright; he'd live to see another day.

"He'll be fine, Akiza. You don't need to worry so much."

_Akiza is here with me?_ Yusei's heart skipped a beat, somewhat feeling less tense than before.

"Crow, he is in this hospital bed because of me. It is my fault that he…"

Yusei, more than anything, wanted to hold unto Akiza's hand – just to tell her that he was okay; whatever had happened couldn't possibly be Akiza's fault.

"Akiza…" Yusei spoke out loud, and he knew he must have said her name loud enough, because both his best friend and his girlfriend stopped talking. In just a few seconds, he could see Akiza's face; relief washed over him and if he did have the strength, he would have smiled. If there was anyone that could put on a happy smile on his face, it was Akiza.

"Yusei, how are you feeling?" Akiza was reassured too; Yusei could see her eyes light up with delight (one of his favourite sights to see coming from Akiza) and her lips forming a crescent smile (his other favourite sight to see). Generally, since Akiza was happy, Yusei was just as joyful – if not more. It seemed like his smile grew bigger as he felt fingers intertwine with his own…

"I'm fine," Yusei said. He also didn't fail to notice the exhaustion written all over his girlfriend's facial features. It was a sign that maybe she had been in the hospital room with him for a long time… Guilt slowly consumed his heart; Yusei didn't mean to make anyone worry; But seeing that if he was in here for a couple of days, at the most, then he had to have inherited a pretty serious injury. But Akiza wouldn't have to suffer for his sake anymore…

"You better be telling the truth Yusei, or else wifey over here will get her frying pan out," Crow warned, although his tone was playful.

Yusei grinned, as he noted the flushed expression quickly making it known on Akiza's cheekbones.

"And who is to say I won't get it out on you?" Akiza gazed directly into Crow's eyes and immediately, he gave a conceded defeat.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Yusei."

"Good luck with your girlfriend, Crow."

Crow muttered an unintelligible response, but not one loud enough for both Akiza and Yusei to hear. Instead, they chuckled in amusement as their friend quickly exited the room. This left both boy and girl in a somewhat comfortable silence.

Akiza bit her lip, as she glanced toward her boyfriend. "Are you sure you're okay?" Yusei knew she really cared about him to ask him that question again.

"I'm fine. What about you? You look tired; you should get some rest."

Akiza blushed and gave Yusei a small smile. "Nice to know that you care, but my boyfriend's welfare is more important."

"You know what? I think my cheeks are starting to hurt; mind kissing them better?"

Akiza laughed, which not only made Yusei crack a grin, but it also made his heart soar. Although he had been joking, it was worth it to see Akiza appear to be not so tense and anxious. It was better for her to smile than to look sad.

"You are so silly; but that's why I love you, right?"

Yusei paused, speechless, as his own cheeks burned crimson. Did… did she just say that she loved him? His heart skipped another beat and butterflies settled down in his stomach. But Yusei was a little glad to know that Akiza was just as embarrassed about what she said.

"It's not like it's not true. I mean… I like you, Yusei, but I feel l-like it's something more." She was so cute and adorable when she stuttered.

Yusei took Akiza's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Never once did he look away from her. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww! What a heart warming moment! T_T**

**Please leave a review, my darlings, I'd love to know what you think! :D**


	49. Seal It With A Kiss

**Written: June 22****nd**** 2013  
Published: June 23****rd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #49 Seal It With A Kiss**

_Why are you acting like such an idiot! Say it back to him! _

Akiza could not help but chastise herself, as she gazed into her boyfriend's eye with affection and astonishment. Her heartbeat was practically ready to leap out of her chest, as it pounded in a quick, heavy rhythm. Not only this, but butterflies were flying inside of her – thus her nerves were slowly starting to overcome her sense of judgment.

Throughout all of the things that happened lately, which was the understatement of the year, Akiza never expected Yusei to say I love you.

_Just say it now before you have a heart attack!_ Half of her was just about ready to faint, while the other half of her was growing impatient with Akiza's inability to act on her feelings.

"I love you too," Akiza blurted out; and she knew that she meant those words. She never felt this way about anyone else before, not to mention she was never used to having anyone say that they loved her.

Then there was the inevitable kiss; something that always took place whenever a confession of love was made. Akiza was certain that relationships in real life were not like the movies – however much Akiza wanted it to be true.

_Now that you've made yourself look less than an idiot, kiss him! _So much for having a conscience that should support you.

Akiza didn't realize she was meeting him halfway, as well as the fact she was switching her gaze from his lips to his eyes. On another note, she would have melted from his dark blue eyes – that was if, and only if, she realized what she was doing at the time.

But it looked as though Yusei was making every effort to kiss her as well; his eyes closed, as did Akiza's, and both of them waited for the moment they've been waiting for…

It was sweet and comforting, beyond anything else. The moment their lips intertwined, all of their emotions exchanged between them. The kiss itself was slow and loving, though passion slowly made it known as Akiza smiled against Yusei's lips.

Akiza pulled back, as she finally realized that Yusei – who had gotten injured because of her – had to have his rest. Guilt was slowly eating her insides, as the flashback of Yusei and Akio fighting brutally replayed non-stop in her mind. If they hadn't been fighting over her, Yusei would have been fine. Yusei wouldn't have gotten close to being killed…

"Akiza? What's wrong?" Akiza was no good at hiding her emotions; sadness shone through her brown eyes and her gaze itself stared at the ground. Yusei probably knew her better than anyone else; he actually took the time to get to know her, he cared about her for who she was… It was hard hiding anything from him.

"It's my fault you're in here," Akiza admitted. "I should have stopped him."

Akiza could feel Yusei's calloused hand take hold of her own, and at once she stopped trembling. She was sorely comforted by Yusei's sweet gesture and was probably inclined to listen to what he had to say.

"Akiza, whatever happened… it wasn't your fault." Even though Yusei was trying to convince her, and Lord knew that Akiza wanted to be convinced by those gorgeous blue eyes, Akiza felt a shred of doubt. And after what he just said… did that mean he couldn't remember?

"You don't remember what happened?" Akiza whispered.

"I don't. But as long as you're by my side, Akiza, it shouldn't matter."

**:3 :3 :3**

**It's nice to get back into the swings of things; after my little hiatus. :P**

**Please leave a review, my darlings: I'd love to know what you think!**


	50. Not On Your Life

**Written: June 24****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #50 Not On Your Life**

Crow was actually glad to see that his best friend would make it; he didn't have any doubts about it, but according to Akiza, he was worried. Him? Crow? Worried? Okay, so he was. A little. But at least he knew he would pull through; whereas Akiza… she behaved like the world was coming to an end. No matter what Crow had said at the time, Akiza didn't listen to him. And then it reached the point where she sat by Yusei's side and said nothing. Crow tried to convince her to get some sleep, but much to his disappointment, Akiza said nothing. It was as if she never was aware of his existence. But the point was, if Crow didn't make it clear enough, Yusei was strong.

But what Crow didn't notice was that he bumped into a familiar face.

Crow blinked, before he realized that it was the mystery girl – who still didn't reveal her name to him. Her red lips pursed, her eyes narrowed and Crow was half-prepared for the cussing of his life.

"Hey stranger," Crow smirked. "How's it going?"

The girl sighed; knowing it was pointless to ignore Crow's polite – as polite as it could get – small talk. "Fine; up until the point where you nearly ran over me."

"I'm sorry about that. My friend… he's in the hospital and his girlfriend is with him, so I decided to leave."

She looked somewhat concerned; Crow could see it in her eyes. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but you should be asking me that."

Now she was back to appearing defensive. "You are so rude."

"But I'm hot, right?" Crow added, obviously wanting fuel to add to his ego. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen for him.

"Not on your life," the girl shook her head, as though Crow was utterly hopeless for having such a huge ego.

"Ouch. You really know how to hurt a guy," Crow pouted for good measure.

Was this guy trying to win some sympathy points?

"Did you ever figure out my name yet?" She smiled cockily, as though she was expecting for him to never figure it out.

"Why can't you just tell me? A guy can handle so much mystery."

"Are you saying you give up?"

"Not on your life. And you look pretty today, by the way." Dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, white t-shirt and a black vast, the girl didn't think she looked 'pretty'. At least by her own standards. It didn't help to her cause her hair was tangled and she wore no makeup today. Was he blind or just stupid?

"I'll have you know this isn't my best look. But thanks." She even gave him a small smile, as though she appreciated his compliment. "And if you really want to know my name, it's Lucy."

**:3 :3 :3**

**There ya go – a little Crow and OC for you. XD**

**Hope you liked it. :3**


	51. Wake Me Up

**Written: July 6****th**** 2013  
Published: July 6****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #51 Wake Me Up**

Two weeks of recovery time couldn't have passed any longer for Yusei. Even though he had Akiza by his side for visitations, Yusei just really wanted to hightail it out of the hospital. Truthfully, he didn't belong in hospitals; after what he had done in the past, this would probably be the last place he wanted to end up.

"How does it feel to be a healed man?" Akiza laughed good-naturedly, as she intertwined her fingers with Yusei's – tightening her hold on her boyfriend.

As the two walked down Main Street with smiles on their faces, they had gotten at least a couple of comments on how adorable they were.

"Feels great," Yusei replied, sneaking a kiss with Akiza on the lips. At least Akiza wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing her boyfriend, who wouldn't be too ashamed to kiss her in public. At least Akiza didn't have to worry about Yusei's welfare anymore, as he did heal up perfectly in those two weeks. Everything was going perfectly between them…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Sorry that this drabble is short as hell, but I couldn't come up with any interesting plot lines to keep you interested. LOL.**

**Anyway, I need ideas from you guys: how should I get rid of Akio? He's going to be a problem in my butt. Ugh. XD**


	52. Perfect For Me

**Written: July 6****th**** 2013  
Published: July 6****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #52 Perfect For Me**

"These milkshakes are so good," Akiza hummed happily, tapping her free hand – that wasn't clutching her precious treat that Yusei offered to buy for her – on the picnic table.

"Strawberry isn't as good as chocolate," Yusei teased, taking a sip of his own chocolate milkshake – gazing directly into Akiza's eyes with a playful expression.

"No, it's not," Akiza snorted, as though she found the idea ridiculous. "You obviously don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about." Yusei's hand placed itself on top of Akiza's. "Don't you?" Yusei could be quite the tease sometimes… Akiza actually thought he was going to kiss her, but Yusei thought it would be funny to leave her hanging.

There was actually one thing that Akiza wanted to talk about with Yusei, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't want to put any damper on their relationship, but they should at least talk about how to deal with Akio. He was still around somewhere, probably planning revenge against her and Yusei. But since it was apparent that Yusei never once mentioned what happened… it made her want to hold back on her feelings. When Yusei came into her life, she felt that she should open up to him. She knew she had a good friendship going on with Carly, but there were some things she couldn't even tell her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**The drabbles are going to be this short for now on. Please don't judge me. XD**


	53. Kissing In Cars

**Written: July 6****th**** 2013  
Published: July 6****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #53 Kissing In Cars**

"I have something to show you," Yusei winked, smiling brightly toward his girlfriend who looked at him curiously.

Akiza didn't have any idea what Yusei had in store for her; when he hadn't been in the hospital; he had been working on a little something. Okay, so it was a big something and Yusei really wanted her to see it. Considering it took money and time to complete it, Yusei thought it was worth it in the end. After all, he had been working on it for several years and now it was finally done.

"What is it?" Akiza's voice was laced with surprise.

"Check it out; I've been working on this baby for a couple years and now she's done." Akiza nodded in approval, as her jaw nearly dropped. She truly didn't know what sort of hobbies Yusei did when they didn't hang out, which had to change soon (Akiza decided), but this was what she decided to support him all the way.

"You think you can take me for a ride?" Akiza inquired, inspecting the beautiful exterior of the motorcycle. But she was taken by surprise, as Yusei trapped her; both of his hands caught her in between the motorcycle and himself… Judging by the look on his face, as well as in his eyes, he wanted to kiss her.

And Akiza really wanted him to.

**:3 :3 :3**

**You know what happens next… :D**


	54. One Step Closer

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published: July 11th 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #54 One Step Closer**

"This is delicious," Yusei smiled in ecstasy, his cobalt eyes shining with just as much delight and honesty. Akiza, however, was modest, but it was adorable to see the smile on her face – that she was trying to hide.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to learn how to cook," Akiza supplied, before filling another plate of her mouth-watering grilled cheese sandwiches.

Earlier that day, Akiza had admitted that she didn't want to be alone quite yet; she invited him for supper, much to the suspicious approval of Martha, and Yusei was glad that he accepted her offer. He knew how much he made her happy just by being by her side.

"Your cooking is great."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Akiza looked away, just as the blush on her face grew larger.

But Yusei wasn't completely fooled; the look in her eyes suggested that she was feeling… melancholy. He first noticed it the moment she said she had a lot of time to learn how to cook. Yusei didn't want to pry into anything, but his curiosity for the unknown had started to devour him from the inside.

**:3 :3 :3**

**As you can pretty much imagine, more drama is going to start. :P**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	55. Stormy

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published: July 13th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #55 Stormy**

She could feel his gaze on her; at first, she didn't know what to make of it. But using her peripheral vision, Akiza could tell that he thought something was up. Akiza tried very hard to hide her emotions; she tried not to be obvious about how she felt. But maybe she wasn't good at doing that… maybe Yusei knew her better than anyone else.

"Akiza?" She did not answer him; she just went back to eating her sandwich, she went back to drifting off in space…

Akiza hardly even noticed the thunder roaring in the background; but when the lightening flashed before her very eyes, she stopped all of her movements. It was that realization that a storm was occurring, she had to be reminded of the fact she hated them. Or rather, she was frightened of them.

But a lost memory, that she tried desperately to forget for some time now, came rising to the surface…

"Akiza?" Yusei's voice tried to reach out for her, but Akiza was too far deep in her memory…

_All she could remember was a punch, and soon after, there was a kick. _

_Then there was the name-calling; 'monster' seemed to be the most popular out of all. _

_The weather had been just as cruel and unkind; the thunder was screaming – so loud that she first thought she was going to go deaf from it. _

_And then they finally left; she was left alone – often told that she could take care of herself. But Akiza couldn't learn to do it on her own… _

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yeah; horrific. But Yusei's there to comfort her. And there is even more drama coming up… **

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	56. When Oak Meets Ocean

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #56 When Oak Meets Ocean**

Yusei didn't expect any of this to happen. He didn't expect Akiza to act melancholy and alone. He didn't expect her to start screaming in agony; all of this frightened him. It frightened him to the point that something might be wrong with Akiza. But he wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

At once, he went straight to her side, grasping her shoulders in a gentle but firm hold. "Akiza, calm down; everything is alright," his piercing blue eyes stared reassuringly into Akiza's.

The screaming stopped, but the tears didn't. Yusei wanted to chase all of her fears and doubts away; he wanted everything that hurt her to be gone forever… just from the look in her eyes did Yusei see everything and he did feel everything she felt.

It was like staring into the eyes of a frightened child.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor, poor Akiza! :P**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think, my darlings!**


	57. The Beauty

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published: July 17th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #57 The Beauty**

Before Yusei knew it, Akiza wrapped her arms tightly around him and her head was nestled underneath his chin; there was no doubt that she was seeking comfort. And neither of them failed to notice that her tears didn't stop: they just kept on flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person," she wailed, continuing to show her emotions… "I didn't want to be a monster, but I am…"

Yusei embraced her with as much love as he could possibly give her. "You are not a monster. Who told you that?" He whispered calmly.

"M-my parents. But what does it matter now? They've been dead for a long time!" Akiza cried out, before sobbing her heart out; while leaving Yusei to ponder on her words. "They've been dead for years since that stupid plane crash." Before Akiza could admit anything else, Yusei's lips were crashing against hers.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Not the best circumstance to tell about your darkest secrets… but guess what – this isn't the end of it!**

**Mind giving me a review? I'd love to know what you think, my darlings! ^_^**


	58. You Have Me

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published: July 18th 2013  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #58 You Have Me**

"Please don't talk about yourself like that," Yusei whispered, pulling away from the kiss, as he stared into Akiza's eyes with desperation. "You are the most beautiful girl I've known… you'll never be a monster to me; because I love you," Yusei stated truthfully.

Once again, he placed another kiss on her lips, before he started to embrace her. He rubbed her back gently, as he then started to confess, "You always have me; and I'll always have you. I always felt like I've been alone for most of my life; I know nothing about my real parents."

Akiza seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Will you be alright?"

"Please don't leave me alone. Stay for me. Please…"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, heart warming moment! ^_^**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	59. A Thousand Steps Closer

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #59 A Thousand Steps Closer**

As Yusei walked behind her, as they proceeded up the stairs, Akiza widened her eyes as her heart rate increased tenfold. She was never ashamed to show Yusei around her home, of which it held bad memories, but there was something that she couldn't afford to show him.

The empty alcohol bottles.

Before Yusei even came into her life, Akiza was hopeless and had spent a lot of her time drinking. She was surprised to say the least that she hid those habits from Carly, but she knew that fooling Yusei would be impossible.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, noting how her face had become exceedingly pale.

"You know what? I'll just show you the guest bedroom quickly and I'll let you get settled."

Yusei narrowed his eyes in suspicion, somewhat disbelieving Akiza on her sudden attitude change. It was almost like she had something to hide…

**:3 :3 :3**

**This was the drama I was talking about. But will Yusei find out? **

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	60. The Tragedy

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #60 The Tragedy**

"Akiza, is everything alright?" Yusei asked, as he leaned against the wall, while awaiting a reply from his girlfriend; the very one that seemed to be hiding something from him. But what? Yusei wondered if Akiza had made an effort to hide it from him. He could tell from the anxious look in her eyes that there was something she did not want him to see. It was like she was scared of something and it made him wonder what it could be. Or maybe she was terrified at the idea of him finding out. But it also made Yusei think that they had spent a lot of time together and trust had been formed between them.

But before Yusei could continue his thoughts, he heard a crash coming from her bedroom. He widened his eyes in shock. What if Akiza had gotten hurt?

"Akiza!" As he opened the door, there had been nothing that could have prepared Yusei for this moment. At first he wanted to deny he ever saw this… There, lying on the floor, was Akiza, trying to nurse her injured hand. But the worst part of it… was that there had been vodka bottles scattered all over.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like Akiza's got some explaining to do :P**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	61. How Do You Love Someone

**Written: July 11****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #61 How Do You Love Someone**

She didn't appear to be effected overall by Yusei's barging in. But she did look awfully ashamed… tears of pain and anguish rained down her pale cheeks, as she glanced toward her hand – which continued to bleed.

It had all been her fault. She had been really stupid to think that she could clean up this mess; what would Yusei think of her now?

She had been so stupid…

"Akiza, let me take a look at your hand," Yusei said gently, much to Akiza's surprise. She couldn't hold in the shocked gasp, as she stared into cobalt eyes – which held compassion and empathy. Why wasn't he acting furious with her? Why didn't he look betrayed?

Akiza didn't protest, as she hesitantly brought out her right hand – which was soaking in crimson blood. Akiza was sick to the stomach just seeing her life force draining from her through her hand; much less smelling it. Yusei, as delicately as he could without harming her, brought her up to her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist, gently guiding her toward the bathroom across from her room.

And he did this without a word, which did somewhat alleviate the doubts that Yusei was angry with her.

"Yusei, I'm sorry," Akiza whispered under her breath; she was half-hoping that Yusei had heard her and maybe he was going to forgive her. He was the nicest boy she had ever known and if he ever gave up on her, Akiza didn't know how she'd react. She had gone through a hell of a life; her parents, or rather her father hated her and at one point Akiza's most prized possession had been stripped from her by Akio. "I'm sorry that you have to date someone who's… a complete mess."

Yusei, who had bandaged half of her hand, paused, before he glanced up into her eyes. "When I heard that crash, I thought something terrible happened to you," Yusei confessed. "And you really scared me when I saw you."

Akiza's left hand cupped Yusei's cheek lovingly. "You were afraid of losing me."

"Please promise me not to do something like that again."

"I wouldn't. But this house… holds horrible memories for me."

"I know." Nothing else was said after that; but as much as Akiza wanted to tell Yusei her story, she decided now was not the right time. All she really wanted right now was Yusei.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I was tempted to make them do the nasty next chapter, but I'm like… no. Not yet. XD I bet you guys are really suffering, aren't you?**


	62. In A Daze

**Written: July 13****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #62 In a Daze**

When Akiza woke up the next morning, there were two things that she felt at that moment; she felt refreshed; clean, pure and happiness… It felt like her heart was finally empty of all the emotional clutter that she carried throughout the years that passed. And now, she was happy to admit that she was ready to carry a whole new clutter of emotions – and not the negative kind. She hid those emotions way too easily before; now, she could really make a genuine difference – she could smile for real…

She was really smiling at this exact instant, realizing that the one person she cared about the most in this world was right there with her. Akiza could feel his warm embrace; his arms were tight around her back, as her cheek rested on his chest. But what calmed her most was the singing of his heartbeat, which had been slow and steady like a drum.

Deciding to be brave and bold, Akiza kissed the corner of Yusei's lips, before nuzzling his neck with affection. She was glad that he stayed by her side throughout the night; she was glad that he was with her in general…

"Morning," Yusei's voice rumbled and she could feel it resonate through his chest. Akiza smiled, tightening her hold on her boyfriend.

"Did I wake you up?" Akiza smirked, as her lips touched Yusei's warm skin.

"Maybe."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Akiza chuckled in amusement, as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not and you know it." And then he leaned up to graze her lips with his own.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I wish I can wake up to a hot boyfriend. Hmph. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble; if you don't mind, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	63. Self Control Is Hard To Find

**Written: July 17****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: M**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #63 Self Control Is Hard To Find**

Apparently it was very difficult to find self-control. Both Akiza and Yusei found it extremely difficult to pull away from their hot kisses and passionate embraces. They were in love… Of course it might have crossed their minds a couple of times that neither of them were ready to do the nasty (which was probably the most inappropriate name they could call it). But it felt good…

Somehow their morning kisses turned into rage-on, passionate, fiery kisses. If one were to be watching this (one with a perverted mind) they would probably be scarred for life after hearing sloppy kissing sounds. The fact that their hands rubbed up and down their bodies, occasionally caressing certain body parts in the process, would maybe make that person cringe.

Loud sighs. Even louder moans. Could life get any better than that? Of course: maybe that Yusei was inattentively groping Akiza's breasts, Akiza begging for him never to stop and Yusei taking his shirt off in the process. The muscles that boy had were that impressive; Akiza was pretty much ogling him.

But it wasn't until she gazed deep into his eyes that they paused. Yusei was half lying on top of her… both of them were flushing, panting and blushing. Akiza's shirt was showing some serious skin, such as her stomach and her bare shoulders that looked creamy and tantalizing…

"I think we've got… school today," Akiza pointed out, having no other idea how to get out of this tricky, awkward situation. If Carly ever knew about this, and she probably would, she'd pressure her even more to get some with Yusei. Considering that Carly was as innocent as all get out.

"Yeah… so… would you like some breakfast?" Akiza thought it was absolutely adorable when Yusei blushed like that; she made no effort to conceal her smile.

"That sounds great."

Awkward post make-out moment number one passed with flying colours.

**:3 :3 :3**

**You know why this drabble's rated M, right? I figured it's time for a very steamy kissing session! ^_^ In the morning too before school? Perfect!**

**If you don't mind, please leave a review: I'd love to know what you think! XD**


	64. Late Is Carly's Middle Name

**Written: July 17****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #64 Late Is Carly's Middle Name**

As it turned out, Yusei and Akiza were not the only ones who had a steamy make-out session. But what's even worse, clothes were actually flying throughout the bedroom. Luckily, it was to Carly's realization that school was on that day. And as much as she wanted to feel Jack's warm embrace, and for him to actually kiss her upon instinct, school was not something she could afford to miss.

But who was to say she wasn't tempted to staying at her apartment? Shirtless Jack Atlas lying in her bed, with an arm wrapped around her waist: hello! That had been Carly's fantasy!

Luckily, the temptation was eradicated the moment Carly's cell phone buzzed. She probably got a text from Akiza or something.

"Why are you sulking? We have tonight too, you know," Carly giggled in amusement, as she pranced off her bed and started to raid through her drawers for something suitable to wear. Preferably a scarf to cover up the huge hickey Jack just had to make that morning.

"I am not sulking," Jack replied. He even reluctantly sat up and turned around to give Carly some privacy. But they both knew that Jack wouldn't stay that way for long. Who knew that a guy like him could actually be a pervert?

"Sulk all you want. I'm going to school."

She was going to be late anyways. She was never late though, so it would make Akiza wonder. She should have a general idea, wouldn't she?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Been a while since we last saw Jack and Carly. Hehe. Apparently they're getting along quite well. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	65. Crow's Tenacity

**Written: July 17****th**** 2013  
Published:  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #65 Crow's Tenacity**

Akiza basically felt embarrassed that morning the moment both her and Yusei went to school. Ever since they walked into the building, she felt more and more nervous with each passing step. She was pretty sure her heart was going to implode; her hand, which was gripping Yusei's, felt sweaty and gross.

No one was staring at them, but for some strange reason, Akiza thought that they were. It was like she thought that people could just tell she nearly had sex with her boyfriend that morning. The last thing she wanted was to be referred to as a slut. Ugh.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be one person that did notice the nervous expression on her face. Crow. And he so happened to walk up to them with a goofy smile. Oh no…

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Crow asked, that very smile still glued on his lips. Was he always so happy go lucky? "You look like you're the happy couple."

"Kind of makes you want your own girlfriend, hey Crow?" Yusei smirked, squeezing Akiza's hand in support.

"I actually have a date tonight, believe it or not."

Akiza was pretty sure the world was going to end in ten seconds.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Crow sure is proud of himself. LOL! Thanks go to Yusei for sticking it to him. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	66. Homecoming Queen In The Process

**Written: July 29****th**** 2013  
Published: July 29****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #66 Homecoming Queen In The Process**

The details of Crow's possible date (which, again, Akiza found it very hard to believe) – put emphasis on possible – were ignored entirely when Akiza's best female friend Carly had jogged up to the trio, with an enthusiastic expression on her face.

Akiza, who was never dense, noticed several things; one, Carly's hair was in a mess. This was a little odd, considering that Carly kept it very neat 99% of the time – this was based on today's appearance. Secondly, Carly's clothes were in disarray. They were wrinkled in some parts. Obviously Akiza was curious as to what Carly's excuse was for that.

But she'd ask her later; not when Carly has something obviously important to say at this moment.

"Akiza, I've got some very good news for you," Carly winked, as her smile grew larger. "You're nominated to be Homecoming Queen! Can you believe it?" Carly squealed in ecstasy as she grabbed Akiza's hands in absolute delight.

Akiza sighed, as she gave her a pleased smile. Secretly, she had been expected to be one of the top contenders this year, but she wasn't that shallow to actually believe she'd win the title. Carly, who was as girly as it got, knew she wouldn't be a shoo-in for the title, as she was expected to attend the dance as the school's official photographer; but hey, at least she'd have fun doing that.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll actually win."

"And maybe I'll be Homecoming King," Crow smirked. "Save me a dance, won't you?" Darn Crow and his puppy eyes; he thought he was adorable.

"Why don't you dance with your date?" Let's see what he'd say to that. "After all, I have a date," Akiza said, squeezing Yusei's hand affectionately. She looked into his cobalt eyes with hope; it was one of those looks that Yusei couldn't resist.

**:3 :3 :3**

**We all know that Crow's joking. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	67. Pressure's On, Let's Get It On!

**Written: July 29****th**** 2013  
Published: July 29****th**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship  
Rated: M (Implications… ;D)**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #67 Pressure's On, Let's Get It On!**

Apparently Carly was a very fast runner; at least, that's what Akiza thought as she was dragged away (not gently, mind you) by her only girl friend. Worst part was, Yusei obviously didn't have it in him to save her from Carly; but then again, Crow also took his sweet time to talk to him about something. Akiza would have to be an idiot if she didn't know what that was… She really hoped Crow wouldn't harass him about their love life. But would it actually be a surprise if he did? She wondered what his mystery girl ever saw in him…

"Ow," Akiza complained, as Carly closed the door to the girls' bathroom. What could Carly possibly say that it's that important? She was sure acting weird today.

"Now that we're alone, I need to talk to you about Jack," Carly initiated the conversation; she gazed into Akiza's eyes with what it seemed to be a confused look on her face.

"What is going on with you guys anyway?"

"I think we're dating, but… I don't know how Jack feels."

"What did you do?" Please don't say that she had sex. Please don't say she had sex. With Jack of all people?

"We… almost had sex this morning." Akiza really did not want to picture Jack Atlas in the nude banging her best friend. She didn't want to imagine the moans of pleasure that could be heard from miles away. Ew. Ew. EW!

"Wait a minute. Did… did you do it with Yusei before school?" Akiza did not like the sudden change in facial expression on Carly's face.

And this did not stop the blush that appeared right on her cheeks the moment Carly's words computed in her brain.

"NO! WE DID NOT!" Akiza screeched in embarrassment; but the images of her and Yusei having fun in bed… they would not stop; they would not leave her alone.

Judging from Carly's gleam in her eyes, sex between them was inevitable. Great.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Akiza; having to suffer Carly's accusations! XD**

**Mind leaving me a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	68. Pressure's On: Let's Get Into College!

**Written: July 29****th**** 2013  
Published: July 29****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #68 Pressure's On: Let's Get Into College!**

In retrospect, Akiza shouldn't have been happy that she was saved by the bell. Now that the topic of discussion (which happened to be around sex, of all things) had been put to an abrupt hold, Akiza went to her first class. However, she didn't take into account that there would be a presentation about the future. To be more specific, it was all about university.

Akiza had no idea what she was even going to do; she thought about becoming a doctor, but she had doubts on that. Even though it was her dream, she wondered if she'd truly make it into the field of medicine. So she was tempted to make a Plan B. She could settle for nursing school…

Akiza looked behind her to see Yusei's sparkling blue eyes, which gazed into her own. "You have any clue what to do with your future?"

"How about we cross that bridge when we get there?" Akiza understood what he really meant. If he really had no clue on what he was going to do, he had a little bit of time to think about it, right? She'd never judge him and his choices; it wasn't even in her position as his girlfriend. "What about you?"

"I'd really like to become a doctor," she whispered back, feeling no hesitation to answer Yusei. After all, he wasn't judgmental either. "Saving people's lives is kind of my thing."

If only Akiza knew what Yusei was thinking; that she had already saved his.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Better to put some school type stuff in there, just for setting purposes. XD**

**Anyways, mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	69. Concentration

**Written: July 29****th**** 2013  
Published: July 29****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: M (Daydreams, you know?)**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #69 Concentration**

It was all Crow's fault. The fact that before class even started, he just had to ask about Yusei's and Akiza's love lives. The fact that he's perverted in every aspect didn't even surprise Yusei; though Crow wouldn't stop pestering him. Because of Crow's insistence that he advise him on his love life, Yusei had barely been able to answer Akiza's question about the future before he went back into his daydreams.

Yusei hoped he was not going to turn into Crow's clone.

He was not the type of guy to be perverted; heck, he didn't have Playboy magazines or any other type of porno.

But he just could not help but think about Akiza all class. He knew he loved her; he knew he wanted her. But analyzing every scrumptious bit of her body wasn't enough, it seemed.

Yusei could just imagine her naked; her creamy, soft skin pressing against his own… hips grinding against each other… lips kissing every part of their bodies… groans of pleasure ringing in the room.

Yusei blinked. What was he thinking? He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, trying to control himself. As much as he wanted to think about Akiza, he should probably focus on class a lot more.

"Yusei? Are you okay?" How long had she been turned around like that?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei better hope he was fine. Because he knew how much Akiza would worry about him… and speaking of; she looked even prettier today…

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever or anything, do you?" Her hand gently pressed itself against Yusei's forehead, which felt nice, yet didn't help his situation at all. "I mean, your cheeks are flushing."

Did Yusei have to be so obvious in terms of his feelings? Or maybe he was always meant to be that way? "No, no, I'm fine. Really."

He was such a liar. It seemed like everyone else in the classroom thought it was true too except for Akiza.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Someone's frustrated. LOL!**

**I hope you liked this chapter; mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	70. Before, During And After

**Written: July 30****th**** 2013  
Published July 30****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #70 Before, During And After**

The last thing that Akiza ever wanted was homework in every single class. Luckily, the classes that seemed to be most difficult (like Chemistry) the teacher assigned worksheets – and not essays like English class. What was the appeal of writing what you felt about a certain book? Especially when you had a limit of three pages to talk about it. Akiza had nothing against English or History; it's just that homework seems to be getting in the way. And really, homework was the least of her problems.

She knew she had to talk to Yusei about what happened that night; the night she had started to freak out and cry in his arms. She knew she talked the general stuff with him, but she also wanted to make sure that Yusei knew what he was bargaining for. Akiza sounded paranoid, sure enough; she knew that Yusei loved her and she loved him back.

And they also had to talk about their make-out session. Akiza knew that she wanted to do more with him; but she was also afraid of getting hurt again. Yusei would probably feel the same way, right?

Akiza definitely needed to talk to Carly again. Maybe they could have another sleepover…

Akiza groaned; she wished the school day was over already, but it was just second period. Chemistry. Something that both she and Yusei have together…

She couldn't help but think about Yusei; he just kept invading her mind. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Before class, it was no big deal. After class, that would be even better. But during class? No. That shouldn't happen at all.

"Miss Izinski, if you do not find writing notes entertaining, I suppose detention will be."

This was the absolute worst. And it didn't help that half of her classmates were staring at her – including Carly. Who seemed to be the only one looking smug. Akiza made sure to glare back at her with as much tenacity as possible.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Detention after school. That's the worst; you should have paid attention, Akiza! ^_^**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! Yes, I'm talking to you, The Man With Imagination! XD**


	71. Boredom Dies Fast

**Written: August 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: August 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #71 Boredom Dies Fast**

Staying after school writing a one-thousand word essay on how to pay attention in class was not what Akiza had in mind for a fun activity to look forward to. Tapping her pencil against her piece of loose-leaf while trying to think about what she could actually write was not helping her at all.

She definitely needed a muse.

Before Akiza could continue on with lamenting about her current predicament, her cell phone buzzed. Akiza's heart leaped for joy, as she then assumed it had to be Yusei texting her. During their month long relationship, it was obvious there was going to be number exchanges.

Hey there, Sweet Cheeks. ;) Seriously? Akiza is going to blush; Yusei had to have had a previous girlfriend. How can he sound so smooth and sweet?

**Hey there yourself. ;) **The wink face was going to be out of style the moment their conversation ends.

Crow needs some advice. Great; the flirty texting is seriously turning into a talk about Yusei's best friend. It seriously turned her off for a moment there.

**What does he need? **

He wants to know what girls like. Akiza somehow had a feeling that this was about Crow's mystery girlfriend. And then that feeling turned into anger. Crow, who had been used to harassing the female population of this school, didn't know a thing about women? What's worse was that he was using Yusei's relationship with herself to get the info he needed. What kind of a friend is Crow?

**He doesn't need to impress anyone. Just tell him that he should just be himself. **If she pressed the keys to her phone a little bit harder, due to her rage she was trying to keep to herself, Akiza thought that she would have broken it.

Several minutes passed by before Akiza even got an answer. I have a feeling this isn't going to fare well for him.

In other words, Crow wasn't going to listen to her advice. **If he actually wants this girl, buying her cheap jewellery and fake flowers won't do it. Just saying.**

What if I got you flowers? ;)

**You already won me over silly! You don't need to go overboard! ^_^ **

And it was at that point in time when Akiza realized that her supervisor was standing right behind her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Creepy supervisor, go away! Nobody wants you! XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! Do I have to bribe you with cyber cookies?**


	72. Unintelligible Responses Are Fancy Words

**Written: August 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: August 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #72 Unintelligible Responses Are Fancy Words For Crazy Talk**

As much as Yusei wanted to wait for Akiza's detention to be over and done with, he didn't want Crow making fun of him for the fact that he was 'whipped'. And when Crow says things like that, he never stopped reminding Yusei of it – at least until Yusei could prove him wrong.

But Crow actually needed his help. His date with mystery girl was tonight and he had no idea what to do. Looks like perversion and romance didn't sit too well together. But because Yusei was a nice person, he decided to help him.

"You know, if you just told me what kind of girl she is, I'd be able to help you," Yusei pointed out.

"I think I'm speaking for her when I say that her identity needs to be protected." That kind of logic was what made Yusei seriously question what kind of people he hung out with on a weekly basis.

Yusei's phone buzzed inside his jacket pocket, which happened to interrupt Yusei's thoughts for the time being. It could only mean that Akiza had decided to respond to his latest text.

**If he wants this girl, buying cheap jewellery and fake flowers won't do it. Just saying. **

Come to think of it, how did Yusei really win Akiza over? He didn't get her anything nice, now that he really thought about it. But he knew that Akiza didn't want that from him. Yet that didn't stop Yusei from texting her: What if I got you flowers? ;)

"So I'm guessing that flowers are the best bet?" Crow could be so clueless, it wasn't even funny.

"I don't know. Does she even like flowers?" Back to square one again. And Crow's face went back to being pale and frightened out of his wits.

"I don't know how to describe her." It was kind of like how Yusei felt about Akiza. She was a combination of everything sweet and wonderful that no term could even describe exactly how she was in his eyes.

That was how Yusei was feeling the moment he got Akiza's recent text – just seconds ago. He could pretty much feel his heart leaping for joy and his lips twitching to create a smile; and for once, Crow wasn't mocking him about it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Crow is being stupid. And vague. Silly boy. LOL!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! Do I really have to bribe you with cyber cookies? FINE! (leaves a pile of cookies on a plate)**


	73. Waiting For You

**Written: August 5****th**** 2013  
Published: August 5****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #73 Waiting For You**

By the time Akiza was done with her detention, it was around five o'clock. And around that time, she was super hungry; she was so hungry that she could have sworn that her stomach ate itself. It was one of the worst feelings ever; Akiza was not exaggerating.

But by the time Akiza made her way to her locker, she noticed that Yusei was patiently leaning against it. In short, she smiled like she had won the jackpot or something; only Yusei could make her feel this happy.

"Hey," Akiza greeted, as her hands tugged on Yusei's collar to pull him in for a welcome kiss.

"Hey beautiful," Yusei smiled back, the moment he pulled away from the sweet kiss. "How did detention go?"

"The only good part was that I finished my essay. If only you were in there with me," Akiza sighed sadly, her lips momentarily forming a sad, melancholy pout. Then that façade had completely turned into the opposite. "Anyway. We're free to do what we want, yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe you would like to come over for supper?" Yusei's eyes were filled with hope and it was that kind of look that she really didn't want to turn down. His arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Martha really wants to meet you. Officially." And then his lips were captured in a powerful, soaring kiss. His lips immediately opened, granting Akiza's tongue passage. And in no time at all, both tongues were dancing together. Moans could be heard and touches were kept to a bare minimal.

"Sounds good to me. But… what if she doesn't like me?" Yusei was tempted to roll his eyes at his girlfriend's silly antics. Instead, he just smiled.

"She'll love you. I promise."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell her how sweet you were for waiting for me," Akiza giggled, before she swooped in for another kiss.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yep – it's time to meet Martha! ^_^ **

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! (leaves out cookies; pulls out lawn chair and waits…)**


	74. Martha's Approval

**Written: August 9****th**** 2013  
Published: August 9****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Family  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #74 Martha's Approval**

Was this girl pretty or what? At least, that was what Martha thought the moment Yusei walked in with a girl in tow. Yes, she met her the one time, but it wasn't Meet the Girlfriend official. Thus, Martha was delighted to say the least that she'd finally meet the lucky gal who won Yusei over.

Martha thought that these two were absolutely adorable together; and in the future, she could definitely see some babies coming their way. But onto more practical thoughts, love was in the air for the both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Martha," Akiza shook Martha's offered hand while giving her a polite smile. What a lovely girl…

"Nice to meet you as well, Akiza. Yusei's told me so much about you," Martha winked in her son's direction, and just as she expected, his cheeks burned a dark red. She couldn't help that it was her fault that she embarrassed Yusei on a weekly basis!

"No I didn't!" Yusei was just too cute for words, Martha noted to herself.

"Come on, Yusei. What did you tell her?" Akiza crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. Martha didn't fail to see the smile on her face.

"He told me how cute and adorable you are, not to mention the fact that you're smart, kind and the only girl in the world for him."

"Martha!" Akiza, not to mention Martha herself, couldn't hide the burst of giggles that were pouring straight from their lips.

"That is so sweet," Akiza pecked her boyfriend on the lips, which almost made Martha want to go 'aww'.

That's it. Martha just had to take the girl wedding dress shopping sometime. From the look on her face right now, she now considered Akiza to be part of her family.

**:3 :3 :3**

**There's still supper to get through guys! ^_^**


	75. Endless Rounds Of Torture

**Written: August 9****th**** 2013  
Published: August 9****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Family  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #75 Endless Rounds of Torture**

Akiza just about fainted. Not because of the fact that she survived meeting Yusei's mom, but because of the fact that she's an outstanding cook. Akiza didn't even think about when was the last time she got an awesome home-cooked meal.

"Everything looks delicious," Akiza grinned from ear to ear, as the three people in the room started to dish up their plates. Scalloped potatoes. Chicken lasagne. Cooked carrots. Akiza felt like she was going to implode from excitement. Although she did kind of feel bad for acting like a little kid – especially at her boyfriend's house no less!

"Well thank you very much. When I heard that Yusei was going to bring you home for dinner, I just had a little time to cook this up."

"You are amazing," Akiza gushed, before she took a bite out of the lasagne. Her eyes widened as she felt an intense explosion of taste buds. This chicken lasagne was so good; Akiza thought she died and went straight to heaven.

"How is it?" Yusei's blue eyes peered into Akiza's, as he gave her a hopeful smile. To Akiza, Yusei always looked cute like that…

"It's fantastic. I've never had anything this good before."

"I'll teach you how to make it," Martha winked, which sort of made Akiza flush a little bit. After all, she never had received this kindness from her parents; therefore, it was only right for her to feel awkward. "But I want to know something first. When are you and Yusei gonna get married?"

If Akiza thought that she was feeling awkward before, she was about to feel it now. Not to mention embarrassment. Oh gosh, she could feel her whole face turn crimson. But when she looked toward Yusei, he appeared to be just as embarrassed as she was; and she did feel a little bit better. Akiza was so fortunate to not have anything in her mouth right now – otherwise, she would have choked.

Marrying Yusei?

When Akiza glanced back toward Martha, she could have sworn she heard a chuckle. "Uh… I-I…I don't know." Akiza really felt like she was gonna die right about now.

If Martha had a camera, she would have taken a picture of this moment; because the looks on Yusei's and Akiza's faces were that priceless. But she would never do that – she was not that cruel.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If I was Akiza, I'd be fainting already. LOL!**


	76. He's A Gentleman, Unlike PSY

**Written: August 12****th**** 2013  
Published: August 12****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #76 He's A Gentleman, Unlike PSY**

"You didn't have to walk me home," Akiza probably repeated this over and over at least twenty thousand times. Don't get her wrong – she appreciated what Yusei was doing and he was very sweet at that. But she could actually walk home by herself; even if it was the dead of night around here.

"I know." The way he winked at her was enough to turn Akiza into a pile of goo… She could feel her cheeks warm up, as his hand held hers - they truly felt connected and Akiza would never have it any other way. "I wanted to, silly," Yusei pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Akiza groaned, as Yusei gazed at her with affection.

This date actually turned out to be perfect and even then Akiza wouldn't find that the right term to describe it. Throughout the rest of the evening, Martha did take it upon herself to show Akiza some baby pictures, much to Yusei's embarrassment. But Akiza did have a great time chatting with Yusei's mother, who explained to her that she had adopted him when he was a baby. But she still had that parenting instinct in her…

Akiza was actually glad that Martha approved of her, even if she did make some jokes at both of their expenses.

Such as when she was going to make some babies with Yusei; Akiza really felt like dying at that moment…

"Because I am." Since when did Yusei start making some sassy retorts? Not that Akiza was complaining.

"Thank you, Yusei. For walking me home." As they stood in front of Akiza's house, which still looked lifeless and empty, they leaned in for a perfect kiss – the perfect ending to a perfect night.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Akiza asked hopefully.

"Of course you will," Yusei's blue eyes sparkled with happiness; which was something that Akiza loved… especially at night time when the stars twinkled against the night sky.

And when Akiza leaned in for a kiss, Yusei made no hesitation to give her all his love within it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! XD If only this happened to me. LOL!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	77. Dress To Impress

**Written: August 18****th**** 2013  
Published: August 19****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #77 Dress To Impress**

"You look really nice," Crow grinned; it might have sounded like a compliment, and it was, however, it seemed like Lucy – dressed in a pair of leggings and a purple halter top – didn't miss the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Therefore, it seemed logical at the time to smack him on the arm before they took their seats.

"You don't look half-bad yourself," Lucy shrugged, slipping into the booth, but much to Crow's insistence, he let her choose her seat. "I don't know if you're being nice or creepy."

Crow was seriously trying very hard to impress her; but he would never give up! He thought things were going good when he picked her up at her house (he found her address in the student handbook), he opened the door for her, he let her talk whatever she wanted to talk about on the way here; you know, gentleman stuff.

He thought that Lucy had loved it when he brought her to her favourite place to eat.

Just what was he doing wrong?

"Don't you love nice guys?" Crow tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly, gazing into Lucy's eyes; he just couldn't get enough of them – they were that beautiful…

"Of course. But when you try to act nice, it's really weird." And in the distance, Crow could swear he heard tiny violins playing. Why did this girl have to act like this? Couldn't she see that he was trying?

"So you don't like it?" Once again, Lucy just shrugged her shoulders as she gave him a small smile. Crow normally did not like girls with mystery because it took way too long to win over, but Lucy was different. She was cute for playing hard to get.

"I can tell how much you're trying. But you don't need to." And with that, Crow's heart skipped a beat and he was pretty sure that his cheeks were flushing. But judging from the smile on her face, it didn't look like she thought he was weird. Maybe she really liked him all this time after all.

"Good. I can't keep up this amazing persona forever, you know," Crow sighed in relief.

"Amazing persona?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, pursing her lips as she did so. But then she burst into giggles like she heard something super hilarious.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. But you already have an amazing persona." Crow smirked. It looked like he wasn't the only one blushing to high heaven now. He was also soaring in happiness that she just pretty much admitted how much she liked him. Looks like there was hope for them yet!

"You could have just told me you loved me." Teasing Lucy was just too great of an opportunity to pass up!

"Don't get the wrong idea, numbskull. Who said I was in love with you?" Pictures were worth a thousand words after all. Crow knew the truth and he was in high spirits for the rest of the evening.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Should I continue their date next chapter? I don't know! I'm thinking about it. LOL! XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	78. Queen Lucy

**Written: August 20****th**** 2013  
Published: August 20****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #78 Queen Lucy**

"I mistook you there for a second, Crow," Lucy pondered thoughtfully, catching Crow's attention. "I never knew you could be such a charmer." With that wicked smile planted on her face, Crow knew she was just being sarcastic; who knew that such a witty girl like her, who apparently just loved to toy with his heart, would fall in love with a guy like him? Crow knew what real love felt like – this just had to be love.

"So I'm promoted from a creeper to a charmer? Nice." Throughout the evening, Crow had thought he had finally won her over with his smooth moves; subtle touches on the knee, playing footsie under the table, hand holding (although it was only for five seconds) and flirty winks. Being a creeper was not in Crow's nature.

"Only because you know how to take a girl out on a nice date." And she took another bite out of her pizza, cheese dripping from her chin. If there was another thing that Crow loved about this girl was that she didn't try to act 'girly'. She was a tomboy plain and simple.

"I do have experience after all." Liar. Liar. Liar. BEEP!

"Really?" She raised both of her eyebrows in disbelief; she could tell a liar when she saw one. "How many girlfriends did you have?"

"Well…we never really got past the first date." Because either the girl had ruined the romantic setting or Crow did something to upset the natural balance of things. "I hope things will turn out differently with us."

"Okay. If that's what you want. But, if you try something funny, I swear I'll break up with you." Somehow, Crow couldn't see that happening. Maybe she was just saying that so she could behave. But maybe he should just listen to Queen Lucy… and he could be her King; King Crow – that's what he liked to hear…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I didn't feel like making them kiss. Not yet. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	79. Perfectly Deformed Friendship

**Written: August 23****rd**** 2013  
Published: August 23****rd**** 2013  
Theme: Friendship/General  
Rated: T**

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

**Drabble #79 Perfectly Deformed Friendship**

For some stupid reason, the homecoming dance was actually postponed until the second week of October. It would have been at the end of September, like it was now, but obviously, there had been some sort of problem. Maybe it was the fact that the student council couldn't pick up the pace to finish the decoration on time? There wasn't any theme to the dance, but mostly everyone on the council wanted to make a huge deal about it; they wanted to make a night to remember.

Carly really wanted the night to be magical and perfect; Akiza certainly knew that Carly planned to ask Jack to the dance. Considering that the two of them were semi, quasi-dating, there shouldn't be any problem. Just as long as Akiza asked Yusei to the dance, and that already happened some days ago, Carly would uphold her end of the bargain.

But then there was the matter of dress shopping. Even though Akiza came from wealthy parents, she wasn't entitled to receiving their full fortune until she turned eighteen, which was in the spring. Therefore, she was limited to expenses for groceries and bills; Akiza knew she should apply for a job if things kept going downhill for her.

"What about this one?" Carly had modelled over ten different dresses in the past twenty minutes. Half of them didn't fit and five of them she couldn't picture herself wearing – no matter if she really liked them. Whereas Akiza was trying to look for a gown that wasn't too expensive; it wasn't like she'd be wearing the dress multiple times in the future.

"Looks good. Jack will probably get a nosebleed from just looking at you," Akiza smirked, noting the tiny blush that was forming on Carly's cheeks. Now it seemed that Carly had found something that was truly astonishing and beautiful; it was an icy blue strapless gown that had a corset-style – it hugged Carly's figure perfectly.

"That is if he won't tear this dress off the moment he sees me," Carly shrugged her shoulders, before doing a little pose; in this dress, she actually felt so beautiful, she almost couldn't believe it. "Now…have you seen anything you like?"

Akiza shrugged; truthfully, there were some really beautiful dresses, but not only were they out of her price range, but they were unlikely to fit her. As she went back to scavenging the racks, there was one dress in particular that caught her eye. She widened her eyes in astonishment as she took a look at the price tag. It was only $350 – a huge jump from the $500 it cost before. At least Akiza could afford this dress; it was simple, it was elegant and she could imagine herself wearing it. The best part was that it was her size.

"You should totally get that dress. It would look super cute on you."

Akiza could only imagine how Yusei would react to seeing her in this… but she let herself put on a pleased smile; she could afford to let herself be this happy – if not for Carly's sake.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Akiza's all ready for homecoming! XD Looks like we won't find out what her dress looks like until the big night. LOL!**


End file.
